Death Numbers
by MusicLuvr16
Summary: First, it was Kendall who can see auras, now it's James' turn. But he can't see people's auras. No! He can see numbers on top of people's heads. He found out those are date of death. He's scared and worried, but when he started to see one of his friend's number is close to date, can he save him in time before it reaches that date? Sequel to "Color has a Meaning"
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! New story! This is a sequel to "Color has a Meaning." I got this idea when I read "Numbers" by Rachel Ward and saw the video for 'Savin' Me" by Nickleback. I know, old. but it helps me with the idea. So... Enjoy.**

Numbers. They're everywhere. Everywhere you turn. From price tags, pages, and calenders to houses and route numbers. There are numbers in every school subjects, like dates of a historical event, numbering paragraphs, all that.**  
**

Numbers! They can be fun, like seeing how many friends or followers you have on Facebook or Twitter. Or money amounts, see if you have enough to buy your favorite video games, clothes, or go watch a movie and all that. There can even frighten you. Like math or the number 0, of you're talking about money. Or in my case, death numbers.

Yeah, I said it: Death numbers. Numbers that show you when you're going to die. Countdown from a billion to one. I can see them whenever i look into somebody's eyes. Not staring in, but just one tiny swift look into their eyes, i can see numbers on top of their heads. Sometimes I see dates, sometimes i see countdown numbers. But the dates comes first, then when the date hits, it turns into countdown numbers, numbers that shows hours, minutes, seconds, even nanoseconds! They all go in the same normal pace like it's suppose to, unless it's an unexpected death, then the numbers rapidly speeds up to zero.

I'm scared. Frightened to death! ( no pun intended). I can't see my owns though, which, sucks. I'm even terrified at the number I just saw my one my friend's heads! Oh my god! what am I going to do? Why do i have it? What's the point of all this? I wish I have Kendall's gift to see auras! This gift is bad! I don't want this! This is not a gift at all! This is a curse! Help me!**  
**

**Done? so what do you think of my introduction? Who do you think James is talking about when he said he saw one of his friends' number is close to date? Let me tell you this, IT'S NOT KENDALL! Well, review and tell me if you have any ideas! later!**


	2. Seeing Numbers

**Hey guys! I am finally done with "Color has a Meaning" Now let me start with this story! Yay! **

**Warning: This chapter will be very sexual. That's why I change it to M. Think you guys can handle it? Hey, I got to make Kames do something! I'm sorry, I'm learning family decision making and all that sex talk in health this week and this ends up popping into mind Don't worry, it's gonna happen in the beginning. Then we hit the suspicions and suspense later on. ****Well, enjoy!**

"Okay, so remind me again why we're doing this." Kendall says.

"We're pushing our beds together." I say. "Carlos and Logan did it."

"Yeah, but they act all crazy when they're all alone."

"Come on Kenny!" I beg. "You said you're going to punish me when I'm not all down in the dumps anymore!" Kendall gives me a glare and crosses his arm over his chest. Maybe he thinks I meant punishing me as in hurting me after what I did to Shane. No, I don't mean that.

Then he starts laughing and smiling. "Oh!" He realized. "You mean punish you in bed!" I nod, "Not the-" I shake my head before he could finish. "Okay then." He says and push his bed to touch mines. Now there's a big bed in the middle.

"Come on Kenny." I say when I see he's not moving. He walk around the other side of the beds to get to me. He smiles and put his hands on my waist. "I feel so horny right now." I say and crash my lips to his.**  
**

"Me too." He says after he break apart.

He lift my shirt off and I did the same with his. I get down and start to unbuckle his belt. I pull down to his ankles and stand up as he kicks them off himself. He then gets down and start unbuckling my belt. When I step out of my jeans, Kendall put a hand on my bare chest and push me down onto my bed. I swing my legs up and lay there as he climbs onto me. His chest hits mines and he put his lips onto mine. I close my eyes and relax, enjoying his warm lips on me. One of his hand move and stop at my waist. We kiss as I play with his blond hair. I then feel his hand on my head, about to ruffle it or something. I want to pull his hand away from my perfect hair, but I didn't. Luckily, he let go slowly and then I feel the same hand on my waist on the other side. He pull away from me as I wait for more. It didn't come. I open my eyes. He's not on me anymore, but sitting far away from me, next to my feet. I frown. I want more. He then pull my boxers off and throw it in the corner. He did the same to his.

After he's finish, he look up at me. "What's the matter? I thought you want to do this."

"Oh, no, I do! Real bad! I just don't want the kiss to stop."

"Don't worry. You will get a taste of me after I come in." He says and reach for the side table and open the drawers. He reach in and pull out a small wrapper and some kind of small tube. I smile. I know what it is. Where did he get them? I guess he's been ready for a while now.

We've never done this before, but we agree to. Kendall wanted to do this for a while, but had to postpone it because of my guilty attitude.

"So," Kendall starts. "How do you want to do this?"

I shrug. "Seems like anal sex is possible for gays. I don't think it's possible the other way."

"Oh, it's possible." Kendall let out a small chuckle. I lift my eyebrows. How is it? "Carlos told me he and Logan did it before. God, I didn't know Carlos was that flexible. Hope you are too."

"Uh..." Does that mean I have to be able to lift my legs up to his my shoulders or something? It's our first time, I'm afraid we'll do something wrong.

Kendall frowns. "Your aura is red. What's wrong? Are you scared?"

"No!" I say. "I'm fine, just nervous."

"You'll be okay." He says. "Now, put your legs up over my shoulders." He instructs and slides himself close to me. I put my left leg over his right shoulder and my right on his left. "Good, now let me put this on..."

Kendall rip off the small wrapper and pull out a condom. He put it on himself and then open up the small tube. He then put something cold on me. It's cold as ice.

"Oh God, that's cold." I say.

"Don't worry; it'll warm up." He says smiling at me. "Protection. Check. Now, I'm going to go slow. It might hurt when I put myself into you."

"How much will it hurt?" I ask worriedly.

"Don't know, but... just... try not to scream."

I nod nervously. Kendall slides more and put himself in me. Ah! This really hurts! I shut my eyes and clutch the bedsheets. I wanted to scream but luckily, only heavily breathing came out. I can feel him slowly getting out of me. I open my eyes and see him staring at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" He ask.

I nod. "Yeah, go ahead and proceed. I'll relax."

He put himself into again. This time with less pain. I smile at him. He grin at me as he push in more to reach for my lips. When he reach me, I kiss him. His lips moves slowly down my neck. I move my neck to the side as he nibbles.

I look at the clock. The green numbers are blinking. It says 11:56. Almost midnight. Then it blinks, changing the minute number from 56 to _55_. What the...? It's backwards.

"Uh, Kendall?" I call tapping his shoulder. He pulls out of me slowly and looks from my neck and smile at me. But I'm not smiling back. "Look at the time."I say.

He turns to the clock. "It's almost midnight. So?"

"What time is it?"

"Oh baby. You know how to read time." He says teasingly. But I wasn't playing around.

"Kendall, what time is it?" I ask again a bit sternly.

"It's 11:57. Why did you ask."

"It's 11:55." I say.

"Uh, no it's not."Kendall shakes his head.

"I think we need a new clock."

"Why? It's working fine."  
Then it changes to 11:54. "See! There it goes! It's changing backwards."

"What? No it's not. I see 58, what do you see?"

"54!"

"Maybe you're hallucinating from the stress when I put myself into you."

"Yeah, maybe." I agree.

"Look, if you still see numbers changing backwards, then we can get a new alarm clock." Kendall says.

"Really?" I ask doubtfully. Like he's going to get a new clock. To him, it's moving forward. Maybe it's just me. I'm tired and stressed from what Kendall did to me.

I put my legs down from his shoulders and he flips off of me and next to me on the bed. I stare into his eyes as he leans to me and kiss me again. Our tougue battles for dominance. This feels great. We break apart and we look at the clock again.

"It's midnight." Kendall smiles

"No it's not." I shake my head. "It's 11: 52."

He turns his head to me with a playful glare. "Go to sleep."

I nod and lay my head back on the pillow. I close my eyes and I feel Kendall's arms wrap around me. I smile and drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next night, we watch the hockey tournament on TV. It's the Minnesota Wild vs. the Pittsburgh Penguins.

**(N.A: I made the tournaments up.**)

We cheer as the Minnesota Wild is winning and gaining the points.

"Go Zach! Go!" Carlos cheers.

When it was commercial time, Carlos turns to me. "So Jamie. How's it going?"

"Good, fine." I answer. Okay, that was weird.

"Did you have fun?"

"Shut up, Carlos." Kendall says. "You don't know what we're doing."

"Oh yes we do." Logan says grinning creepily.

"We heard screaming and loud moaning." Carlos adds.

What? Were they spying or eavesdropping the walls? Don't they have better things to do? I shot up from the couch angrily and glare at them as I yell, "You little spying creep!"

"That was private!" Kendall adds. "We gave you guys privacy."

"Yeah, but it was your first time and you just stole James' virginity." Logan says.

"How does it feel?" Carlos ask. "It hurts doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I admit and sit back down. "But it feels great." I smile.

"Yeah, next time, remember to lock your door." Logan says. Kendall and I turn beet red. "Don't worry! We're the only ones who saw!"

I'm scared now. I'm afraid that Mrs. Knight will saw a glimpse. Or worse, Katie!

"Hey look." Carlos says. "The game's back on!" We all turn to the TV and watch the game. Then it shows the scoreboard and this one has a timer on it that I never knew about. It has the hour, minute, seconds, and nanoseconds on it. It's counting down.

"Hey, I didn't know there's a timer on the scoreboard." I say.

"What timer?" Kendall ask.

"You know, like a stopwatch timer." I say.

"There's no timer." Logan says.

"Yes there is." I face him. I'm clearly irritated. Really? No one can see that?

"He's just seeing things, like last night he saw the alarm clock count down." Kendall says.

That sounds familiar. I face my boyfriend. "Kendall, remember the day when you first got your aura powers? Before that morning you saw a double rainbow that no one else saw but you!"

"Uh huh, and...?"

"And, maybe the same thing is happening to me! I see numbers counting backwards! But why?"

He just stare at me. His lips parted. He's not blinking. Then he says, "Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about." Then faces the TV again. I can tell from his face that he's hiding something. What is he hiding from me? He's my boyfriend! He never hides stuff from me!

Kendall, you know something do you?" I ask. He face me again. Then his green eye turns to the front door.

"Excuse me, but my door is here." He says. He's just saying that for an excuse! I don't see anything on the door! He sits up, head for the front door and he disappears out of view.

I let out a sigh and face the TV. The scoreboard is still there, but the timer is gone. Why did that just appear? Kendall's right, I'm just seeing things. Wait, when will Kendall come back?!

* * *

As an early riser, I wake up early this morning. I look at the alarm clock and see that it's 6:45. Then it changes to 6:46. Great, I'm not seeing things anymore. I get up and rub my eyes and face my beautiful boyfriend sleeping peacefully on the bed. I smile and slowly get off and to the bathroom.

When I get out after taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and doing my hair, I see Kendall swinging his legs to the edge of the bed.

" Morning Kenny." I smile.

"Morning Jamie." He says groggily. I went to his side and kiss his cheeks. His lips form a smile and turn to look into my eyes. I look into his then stop when I thought I saw something green from up there. I look up and there I see numbers: 8252075.

My eyebrows furrow as I reach up and touch it. When I did, it the numbers disappears.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing things again." I admit.

He stands up and walk to the bathroom. That was strange. 8252075? What does it mean? I shrug it off and went downstairs to get breakfast.

I made myself a bowl of cereal. Then Logan walks down.

"Hi James."

"Morning Logan." I smile at him as he walk to the kitchen. He then sits across from me on the table. I give him a warm smile but then frown when I see numbers above his head. 2282088. Then it disappears in about five seconds.

"What?" He ask.

I shake my head. "Nothing, it's nothing."

Kendall came down and lastly Carlos, I look into Carlos eyes to see if I see numbers and there it is! 3212086.  
Then there comes Katie and Mrs. Knight. Katie is 5102103. Mrs. Knight's number is 9172049.

Why do I keep seeing numbers? I am going crazy! What does it mean? Will it change like Kendall's auras? This is very strange. I need to know what it means. Where's the magic door? I look around, nope, no door. Now what? I guess I got to find out.

**Done. So how's the first chapter. And yes, the numbers can change. Now, review! :D**


	3. Digit Meaning

Kendall must of been gawking at people for the past two days after he got his powers, but I didn't. I actually have to look down. I can't look into people's eyes. Cause when I do, I see their numbers above their heads and honestly, and I don't know how or why, but I feel really dizzy when I do.

Well, it's been three days since I got my powers. I have no idea what the numbers meant yet. Right now, I'm walking taking a walk around. I have my iPod on and a hoodie, even though it's like 78 degrees out. I just want to hide my face so I don't have to see people in the eye. I know it doesn't matter but when I _glimpse_( Not stare) into people's eyes, I immediately see numbers.

Yeah, I know, it's not me. I don't wear hats or any head wear because of my fear of damaged hair, but I have to choose from my hair, or getting dizzy.

The afternoon sun is beaming on me. Man, I'm hot. I feel like I'm in an oven. I really want to take this hoodie off but I can't. Oh well who cares. I take the hoodie off and tie it around my waist.

I look around and only see the back of people's heads. That's good. I don't have to see their eyes.I hear screaming in the background of my iPod. I take the earphones off.

_CRASH!_

Now I regret taking them off. That's really loud like I'm close to it. People running past me and pushing me. I run too to see what's going on. I stop as I see a wreck car. Oh not again. Not that surprising. But what does surprise and scared me is that I see a school bus in front of it. I guess when the bus is moving, a car stop in the middle of the road and the driver of the bus didn't see and crash into the car. I hope the kids are okay.

I let out a relieved breath when I see kids coming out of the safety exit just fine. What are they, middle schoolers?

The ambulance came. Paramedics racing out with a crowbar and other gears. Another pushing an empty gurney. There are traffic behind them. The back door of the ambulance opens. Some officer or someone came in the bus to talk to the driver or helping other kids out of the bus.

After a while the paramedics finally got someone out of the car, or at least two people out of the car. There's an old man and a teenage boy no older than fifteen. Both bloody faces. The boy's eyes are open and I look into his eyes and numbers appear. I expect digits, but no, it's countdown. 18:36:57. It keeps moving in seconds. 57, 56, 55, 54...

I look at the man. I recognize him from yesterday. I saw him on the streets yesterday. His number was 2072013. Now his number is a countdown. 1:02. As I watch him getting lifted on the gurney, I see the man's number swiftly goes down, like the 02 was nanoseconds. The one quickly disappears and when his number hits to zero, his eyes close and the number disappears. My mouth opens. I'm shocked. I know what that means now! the digits are dates! The countdowns are how much time left people die! That means the boy will die in the hospital. Aw. So sad.

Okay, I'm putting my head down now. I put my hoodie back on and lift the hood over my head. I don't care about my hair now. I'm scared! I'm freaking out! Then I turn back and walk away acting like nothing just happen.

When I got home, I found Kendall standing next to the doorway with a big smile. He extend his arms out so I can come in. I look into his green eyes. The numbers appear. Same as before. I force myself to smile and enter into his embrace.

We pull away and he hold me by the shoulders. "So, how's your walk?" I didn't answer. Has my aura answer his question yet?

"Why are you red?"

Yes it has.

"I'm scared, Kendall."

"Why?"

"I just met my worse nightmare."

"You mean your hair got ruined?"

"No!" I answer seriously. "I'll give you a clue. It involves a bus, a wrecked car, a man and a boy, and the number zero."

His eyes widen for a sec then shrinks back. "What does that mean to you?"

"I'm scared to _death,_ Kendall! Scared to _death_!" I use emphasis on 'death."

He nods slowly. He let go of my shoulders and take my hand. "Let's go on the couch." I try to move, but I froze in fear. He starts pulling me and I was able to walk again.

We sit on the couch.

"Hey, what's going on with James?" Logan ask entering the living room.

"I just experience someone's death." I say in a low voice.

"How do you know if they die. They much of been unconscious or something."

"I know when they'll die. I can-" I shut up when Kendall's hand flies over my mouth. Ow, he just slap me.

"Don't reveal." He whisper in my ear.

"Why?" I muffle. "You did."

"I'll explain later."

"Okay... you guys are being weird." Logan says. "Mostly him." He points to me then left and up to his room.

Kendall slowly let go and lean back. He ask, "Do you have your original door?"

My own magic door? "No."

"When was the last time you see a magic door?"

"Two weeks ago. I went in with you."

He nods slowly. "Great, now I have to explain everything to you. Listen you can't reveal your power to anyone. It will influence people."

"How?" I ask.

"I don't know, maybe they'll freak out if you tell them their death date." Kendall guess. "Or they'll kill them self so you don't have to see their death day come."

"Okay, then how come you were able to tell people your power?"

"My powers don't influence people. They will think my power is no big deal. Yeah, agree. But I'll have to deal with them pestering me. So far I only told the three of you guys and my mom and Katie. I won't tell anyone my power until I needed to."

I nod understanding. Yeah, maybe. So I guess I should keep my mouth shut. This secret is for Kendall and me only.

"Oh, and one more thing." Kendall says. " You can't see your own number when you see your reflection, even if you look into your reflection's eyes. I can't see my own auras so you can not see your own numbers. And don't worry, when you see people's numbers are close to date, you have to try to save them as soon as possible. Roy said that's your mission. "

"And how are you helping me?" I ask. "Roy aid that I'm suppose to be your partner for a mission."

"Yeah, I have to inform you if I see people's aura's are black. So far I see none."

"Do you see people's aura when you look them into the eye?" I ask.

He shakes his head no. "I see auras everywhere no matter what. They never turns off or disappear like your death numbers."

"Okay." I say softly and look down at my shoes. I don't know what to do. What will I see tomorrow? Who else will die tomorrow? Well, someone is born or die everyday, so what's the point. If I don't have to see their death numbers, I'll be fine.

"You're still afraid." Kendall says.

"Yeah!" I shout turning to him and put my head on his shoulder. I'm not doing anything. My mind is still on what happen this afternoon. And the worse thing is, it's in repeat.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and do my routine. Then I walk downstairs for breakfast. I got Kendall up before anyone else. Not sure how, I just kissed him and he woke up. He's usually in bed 'til 11 if we don't have school or go to work.

I end up thinking about my brother. Man, if he's still alive and we were video chatting, I can see his death date above his head and see that it's close, so I can save him, well, if I can. Wait, can I see people's numbers from a far distance or from computer screens? "If I have gotten my powers earlier, I could see Shane's number and I would do anything to save him."

I hear metal clang. I turn to Kendall next to me and he had dropped his spoon in the bowl of cereal. The handle hit the edge of the bowl. He froze. He turns pale. He slowly turns to me.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I quickly say so he doesn't freak. I don't want him to think I'm not over my guilt yet. I've done! I've past that! He smile and turn back to his cereal.

"Hello friends!" Carlos greets us and slide down the swirly slide with Logan behind him. I smile back as they went to the kitchen. Carlos put bread in the toaster and get a plate and sit it next to the toaster. Logan opens the fridge and get a stick of butter. When the toast pops out, Carlos put it in the plate and blow on it to cool. Logan grab a plastic knife and spread the butter onto the toast. They smile at each other and give each other a peck on the lips... or more. After that, Logan hold the plate of toast and walk to the table. They sit across from us.

I try not to look in their eyes. I didn't before and I'm good.

"So," Logan starts. "Kendall, you're up early."

"Yeah, James kissed me awake."

"Yeah, like always." Carlos says.

I'm okay when I look into Kendall's eyes because I see his death date is _way_ far away to date. Wait, Carlos and Logan's dates are far from date too, so why am I avoiding them?

Kendall kiss my cheek and I look at him and kiss him back.

" You can see my number right?" Kendall whisper in my ear."

I grab my cup of orange juice. "yeah, I can see everyone's except my owns." I say. I've tried and Kendall's right. i can't see my owns in my reflection. Even when I look into my eyes.

I drink my juice and my eyes land on Carlos'. I spit my juice out when I see the number above his head.

"James, are you okay?" The three ask. I didn't answer. I can't. I can't speak anymore after what I just saw. I'm freaking out again, but this time, much worse. I thought that finding out what my powers can do is a nightmare but I was wrong. _This_ is my worse nightmare ever! What did he do yesterday?

I stare above his head at the numbers until it disappear in five seconds. That number is...

2282013. February 28, 2013.

**Done! Wow! I love cliffhangers. I'm sorry I just can't stop! Okay, let me tell you this, the next chapter will NOT have a cliffhanger ending. Well, review!**


	4. Discussion and Eavesdropping

**Sup, okay, the dates will be mess up from reality so just go along with the story. :) Enjoy!**

"James, are you okay?" Logan ask.

"Hey why do you keep looking at me like that?" Carlos ask.

"James," Kendall calls. "What do you see?"

"My worse nightmare." I say. I keeps staring on top of Carlos' head, even though the numbers had disappeared.

I hear something shimmering and I look around found the glowing door on the side of the counter. But this is not the door Kendall and I entered. It's the same size though. This is different. This door is black and has has green numbers on it. It also has a shimmering white glow around it. That must be my door.

"Excuse me, but I got to go." I say and turn to Kendall. "Do you see that?"

"See what?" He ask. He doesn't see it? Okay so that means it's only for me. I stand up and push my chair back and walk to the counter. I crouch down and get on my hands and knees as I open the door and crawl in.

I fall down and everything is pitch black until I land. I land on my stomach. Ow! That hurts! How come when I go with Kendall, it didn't hurt? I let out a painful groan.

"James." Someone calls. sounds like Roy. I look up and see someone that is not Roy, but someone else that's kinda looks like him.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Digit Arithmetic." He says. "Roy must've mention about me?" I nod.

"Why am I here?" I ask standing up. I dust my jeans, yet, there's not dirty. It's not covered in anything.

"I'm here to explain your powers and what you need to do."

I stop dusting and stare at him. "No worries. Kendall already told me."

"Yeah, and he's right about what will happen in you tell people."

"But Kendall knows; will it influence him?"

"No. Because he's your partner." Besides, he knew about your powers before you did." So he does know something, but pretend to not know anything.

"He's not allowed to tell you when it's starting or tell you what it means. You needed to find out for yourself."

"But I already know what it means." I say.

"Also, the night when you saw your alarm clock change backwards, Kendall instantly knows what it means but pretend not to know, same with the timer on the scoreboard."

So he does but refuse to tell me. Digit nods. Great, he can read minds too.

"Anyway, I already know what the numbers mean, the date and time of their deaths." I say. " But I just saw Carlos' death date! What am I gonna do?" I panic. Digit frowns.

"James, calm. Okay, first off, tell me what's his due date?

"The last day of February."

"Okay, all you need to do is find out what causes his death and prevent it. Tell me right away if the date changes or when the timer rapidly changes okay." I nod.

Okay all I have to do is watch out for signs of danger. That means I have to follow Carlos around. Hope Kendall or Logan doesn't expects something and be jealous. Yet, Kendall won't be because he'll know why I'm gonna follow him. But what about Logan? He will be jealous. Kendall and I can't tell him! It will influence him in a way! I also can't tell Carlos either. Man, if I or someone can see the future by touch, like a sear, then it would be easier to see what will happen to poor Carlitos.

I stare at Digit again and see he's smiling. He's not looking at me. He's looking up. I look up at what he's looking at but all I can see is blank white ceiling.

"Digit?" I try to get his attention. "What are you staring at? Or thinking about?"

He look down at me. "Oh, nothing." He says innocently and I'm suddenly back at the apartment on my hands and knees where I entered. I stand up and face the guys on the table. I stare at Carlos and see he's got the same number.

"Did you have fun?" Kendall ask. He knows I've entered my door.

"Yeah, I had a blast." I say flatly and walk up to my room.

* * *

"Come on James!" Kendall begs. "Tell me! What's Carlos' number?" Am I allowed to tell him that?

"What, you didn't see his aura black?" I ask.

"I see yellow or pink on him all the time, some times their red, white, or blue."

"I can't say."

"Okay then, here." He says grabbing a dry erase board and a black marker from the drawers and hand them to me. "If you can't say, write. What's his number?"

I did nothing. Sounds like he's asking for Carlos' phone number when he ask that but I know he means death number.

I look into his eyes and start writing his number down instead.

_Your numbers:8252075. _I flip the board over for him to see.

"What does that mean?" He ask.

I flip the board over and write:_ Aug. 25, 2075 _below it. I flip it over for him to see.

"That's my death number?" He ask and I nod.

"But it can change." I say. " It can change your future depending on what you're doing in the present. It's like time travel."

"Okay, now what's Carlos' death date?" He ask and I flip the board around. I erase it with my hand and instead of writing Carlos' number, I look at the calender on our bedroom door and then count how many days left. I turn around then write:_ He dies in 18 days. _

His eyes widen and he says, "You've got to save him before that day!"

"I know!" I say. "We need to ask him questions like what did he do two nights ago or something."

"No! Too risky, he'll know something's up." Kendall says.

I stare at him. " He's Carlos, not Logan!"

"Oh, so you really think Carlos will be clueless?"

"No, I'm just saying Logan will beat him in suspicion."

"They both were when they got suspicious with my power."

"Okay, okay." I say looking down at the floor. Kendall did the same. "Fine, I might need to follow and look at Carlos for the past 18 days. Hope you can handle it?"

"Yeah, but Logan won't. Because I know what it's for."

"Okay, starting tomorrow I'll keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, it's like almost midnight, he's not doing anything but stay in bed with Logan." True that.

Kendall faces me again with a smile. I face him. "What?" I ask.

"Wanna have some fun again?" He ask.

"Oh yeah." I smile grab his shirt and pull him to my lips.

But he retreats. "Wait a minute."

"What?" I ask worriedly. He faces the door. It's closed and lock.

"Okay, we're good." He says and I smile and pull his shirt off. He grab the hems of my shirt and about to pull up but then says, "wait"

"Ugh! What now?" I complain. I don't want him to stop.

"Are they eavesdropping?"

"Oh who cares?" I just want to get back to work.

"No, they might heard what we're saying_ before_ this!" Oh he's right! "You go check the door, I'll check the wall." I nod and get off the bed and head for the door. I unlock and open it slowly. I poke my head out and see no one. Okay, good.

"Uh, James," Kendall calls. "You might want to hear this."

I put my head back in the room and close the door and lock it again. I turn around and face Kendall. He's ears press to the wall of Carlos and Logan's bedroom. The walls are thin, which I hate most about.

"I think they heard our conversation." Kendall whisper. I walk over to him and press my ear to the wall.

Someone is crying on the other side. I face Kendall in concern and continue listening.

"Carlos, it's okay. You're not going to die." Sounds like Logan. Kendall and I let out a gasp.

"They know!" I whisper.

"Yes I will!" Carlos cries. "I mean, how does he know my number?"

"No idea. But we're going to find out."

"He says that if I ever tell anyone, he's gonna kill me!"

"I bet he doesn't know you told me. He doesn't even know where we live. Besides, I think he just said that to as a threat so he doesn't get caught. He's not going to kill you."

"Oh, he will." I say and Kendall shush me.

"What did he do to you anyway?" Logan ask.

No answer from Carlos except for crying and sniffling. I don't think he'll say anything else for a while. I pull away from the wall.

"Okay they're not talking about what I can do or Carlos' numbers. I think Carlos just told Logan about how he's going to die."

"We only know that this is a murderer and he threatens Carlos. Nothing else." Kendall says. "Maybe you shouldn't ask questions and wait for Carlos or Logan to tell us at their own time."

Well, since Carlos won't be able to tell me, I guess I should follow him just in case and maybe check at his number from time to time to see if it comes earlier then expected.

"Let's go to bed." We might need to go to the studio tomorrow." Kendall says.

"Yeah, I don't think I can have fun anymore after what I just heard." We both lie in bed. Kendall gives me a goodnight kiss on my cheek but I didn't kiss back. I just lay there and think about what will happen to Carlos.

What will happen if he does tell anyone else. Like us? Is the murderer really spying on him? I hope he's okay. Wait, he's not okay! He's in danger! I've got to save him. But how? I need to know who the murderer is and what happens. Before it's too late.

**Done. Oh no, Carlos. Hope James can save him in time and let's just hope his number doesn't change to close to date. Well ,review!**


	5. Jealousy and Money

All through rehearsals today, I keep staring at Carlos and checking his number. He caught my stares from time to time, but didn't say a word. I also miss some of my solos in some songs. I saw Gustavo and Kelly's number, and even Griffins. I didn't say a word. I think I saw Logan staring at me, maybe a little jealous. I keep asking Kendall what Logan's color is when a song is over. He just smirked and said "Red" for jealous. For Carlos, it's still pink, just because he's near his love one.

We walk out of Rocque Records when rehearsal is over. I get behind Carlos and grab his shoulders. He jumps when I did and let out a short scream. He swiftly spin around.

"Oh, it's just you, James." He says and turn back around.

"I'm sorry Carlos." I say. "But... are you... aright?"

"Yeah, I'm good, why wouldn't I be?" He answers quickly and nervously.

"Just asking." I say. I start looking around, looking left, right, and all around us for danger. Any murderer that's sneaking behind us.

"Red light." Kendall pretends to cough.

"What's that Kendall?" I ask facing him.

"Red light." He fake-coughs again pointing at both Carlos and Logan. Maybe he's saying that both their auras are red. But why is he fake coughing when he said that? They already know what he can do. But maybe because they know what each color means and if they both know that they're both red, maybe they will think something's wrong.

Wait, something is wrong around here. Carlos is scared out of his mind cause of a murderer, Logan is jealous, I'm scared and worried about Carlos' number decreasing, and Kendall, well, I don't know what he's thinking, but I bet he's worried about Carlos, too.

When we got home, Carlos wanted to go to the pool. I follow him. I sit on the chairs with Kendall and watch our little friend cannonball into the pool and play around with our friends and flirting with the Jennifers. I stare into his eyes when I get a chance whenever he turns around and talk to us or talk to someone else. I keep doing that to see if anything changes. Now I know his death number by heart. I also hit some peoples eyes, but I don't pay attention to their numbers.

"Anything yet?" Kendall ask me.

"Nope. You?" I ask.

He takes a sip of his pink smoothy. "Just yellow."

"Hey Kendall, James." Jo walks by with Camille and Lucy in bathing suits. Gonna go swimmer, girls?

"Hey girls." Kendall says with no emotion in his voice.

"We were about to play pool volleyball." Camille says. Well, I can see that. Carlos is in the pool getting teaming up with people. "You guys wanna join?"

"Can't." I say. "We have a mission is do."

"You guys are doing nothing but sitting there." Lucy says.

"Yeah, that's right." we both says.

"Okay, then..." Camille says. "Well, maybe Logan can join. Where is he?"

"Moping or pouting around in the apartment." I say.

"Why?" The girls ask in unison.

Kendall chuckles. "He's jealous." Yeah, and that was quicker than I expected. One day of staring at Carlos for protection, makes little Logie system fill with envy. Enough envy to kill me. I chuckle at my own little thought.

"Okay," Jo says. "Well, we're going to go play. Later." And they walk away.

A few minutes later, Kendall taps my shoulder. I face him.

"Hm?"

"What's her number?" He ask pointing to an emo girl. She's wearing all black and her bang covering one of her eyes. I face her and glance into her uncovered eye.

"Uh, a few days after Carlos' death date. From the looks of it, I think she's gonna commit suicide."

"James, just because someone looks goth or emo, doesn't mean they wanted to die."

I look around her and see something sharp and silver sticking out of her pocket. Then I check out her wrist. Her long sleeve is covering it up. "Oh yeah? Well, what's in her pocket?"

"Look, the point is, I see her gray. I gotta go. Think you can deal with Carlos yourself?"

"I think so." I say as he hands me his smoothy and sprint out to her.

I let out a sigh and face the pool. He's still laughing and playing around.

"Hey Logan!" He calls. I turn to the door and see him with his bathing suit on and a towel. He smiles and walk over to me. He faces me and frown.

"Hold this for me will ya?" He ask and throw the towel at me and it covers my face. I quickly get it off of me and see Logan jumping in and swim to Carlos side. They kiss.

I hear some laughter and I see the Jennifers walking together. I see their numbers. Way far from date. Good, no need to deal with them. Then my eyes land blond Jennifer's. I glance over her head and see 4:23. My eyes widen as I quickly look around her. She's texting and she's about to trip in the pool! But people can drown. So there's a bit more time before they officially dies. But that's not what I see. But people are in the pool. Someone can save her. But her number is very close. Wait, a phone is an electronic. If electricity hits water, then that means everyone in the pool could die! I put Kendall's smoothie down and run as quickly as I can to her. The 4 became a one in no time. The one quickly disappears and I look down and see she's on the edge of the pool. I got to her and grab her by her middle and pull her back as she screams. She drops her phone and it's about to hit the pool! I quickly kick it to the edge. Okay, maybe I'm being very paranoid or overprotective.

We both take heavy breathings. That was a close call. She spins around and face me.

"James, you just saved me." Jennifer says. "Thank you."

"No problem." I say. And I saved other people in the pool, even though I didn't even get a glimpse of their numbers, only Jennifer's.

She kiss my cheeks. She crouch down to get her phone and continue texting, like it didn't break. I face the people in the pool and they were staring at me. I face the poolside, some people are staring. Then my eyes land on Kendall's. His mouth hands open. He stares at me. I'm not sure, but I think he's hurt. My eyes widen. Please, not you too.

"Thanks again." Jennifer says and walk away.

Kendall walks over to me.

"Kendall, I-"

"James, it's okay. I'm not jealous."

"You're not?"

"No! I'm not Logan! You just saved Jennifer's life. I get it." He smiles at me. "Good job."

I smile back.

* * *

The next day, the guys and I are sitting on the couch channel surfing. Well, Kendall and Logan end up fighting over the remote. A very rare event. I keep my eye on Carlos again. Then I check every window and door to see if someone ends up spying on us. No one. We're safe.

"Logan! I want to watch the rerun of the new hockey tourtiment I missed yesterday!"

"Well, too bad! I need to watch the news to see if something suspicious is going on!"

"Like what?" I think Kendall forgot.

"Like a murderer running loose!"

"Logan!" Carlos screams. He's sitting next to me on the couch. He has his legs on his chest. He hugs his legs tighter.

The two freeze and stare at him.

"Kendall. Give Logan the remote." I order.

"Fine." He says giving Logan the remote. He changes the channel to the news.

"On related news," The reporter says. "There's a bank robber on the loose."

"Look, no murderer, just a bank robber." Kendall says snatching the remote from Logan. He really wants to watch the game.

"NO!" Logan and Carlos screams and Logan snatch the remote back. What's so scary about a bank robber? We all face the TV again.

" He's seen wearing a ski mask, but he took it off when he got in a stolen care. Here's a picture of him."

The picture is black and white. It shows a picture of an angry man with black hair with tiny facial hair prickled around his frown mouth.

Carlos starts to whimper.

"The police are on the scenes to find him. We have no information at this time. All we know is that the man has a gun and-"

The TV shuts off. The whole apartment is in silence except for Carlos' whimpering. I face Logan and he's the one who shut the news off before the reporter could finish. I glance at him and he has tears in his eyes.

"Carlos?" I call. "What's wrong?"

No answer. I face Logan for answer.

"I have no idea." I think he's lying. Carlos told him everything. He should know what's going on. Unless Carlos as unable to tell him at that time to whole information.

Logan stands up off the couch and help Carlos up. He hugs him close and whispers, "It's okay. He's not going to get you." Then they walk up to their room.

I glance at Kendall who's staring at me in worries also.

Why was Carlos so afraid of that bank robber? He's not a murderer. Unless he's secretly is! I've got to find out what's up.

* * *

The next night, I wake up in the middle of the night. I open the door to get a drink of water. I got my sweat pants and t shirt on. I can't remember why I didn't change last night. I stop at the swirly slide until I heard a noise coming from Carlos and Logan's room. I tiptoe over there and listen.

"Okay, here's five dollars." Logan says, " Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to." Carlos whispers. " If not then he'll kill me."

"I thought he'll kill you if you tell."

"Yeah, that too."

"Be safe."

"Doubt it." I hear the door jiggle and I quickly back away and hide in the corner. Carlos went out, in his shirt and jeans and shoes and shove the five dollar in his pocket. He slide down the swirly slide and I slowly walk to the slide. I see him from above the balcony. He opens the front door and silently close it. I jump in the slide and slide down. I run to the door and walk out.

I follow Carlos around out of the Palmwoods and to the streets in silence. He got to the an abandant restaurant and went to the back. I follow but stop when he did and I hide in the corner with my back against the wall. I sneak a peek at what's going on. I see Carlos and a shadow. I can't tell who is the other person.

"Your late." A man says.

"I'm sorry." Carlos apologies.

"Whatever, got my money?"

Carlos reach into his pocket and pull out the five dollars. He gives it to the man.

"Five? That's it?"

"I'm sorry, but that's all I could find."

"Works for me. Have you told anyone yet?"

Carlos shakes his head.

"Good, remember, if you tell anyone at all, I'll kill you."

Carlos nods.

"Now, scram!"

I quickly hide again and Carlos run out of the back of the abandon restaurant and back home.

Why did Carlos just gave that stranger money? Does he know that's bad? Does Logan know who that money was for? I think I need more clues.


	6. Questioning and Begging

**Hey, sup guys! Nothing to say, so let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE PLOT!**

For the past two nights, I followed Carlos around to the back of the abandon restaurant. I still have no idea who was that an who Carlos gave Logan's money to, and does Logan know? Of course he does, why else would he give Carlos the money. So far, it's $5.00, $3.65, and $1.25. I try asking him questions little by little but whenever I say the words, money, bank, murderer, man, or anything related to the situation, he runs off. Well, if I can't get the information out of him, maybe I can get the information from his boyfriend.

"Hey, Logan." I call up from the balcony. He's sitting on the table doing his homework and drinking a bottle of water. He looks up at me.

"Hey" He says.

"We need to talk."

"Sure, buddy, what for?" Well, he's clearly not jealous anymore. Wonder why. Maybe Kendall or Carlos told him not to because they told him that I'm trying to protect Carlos from the murderer.

I slide down the swirly slide and walk to the table to sit across from him. "So, Logan... you know Carlos has been asking you for money lately, right?"

"Yeah." He says. He grab his water bottle and unscrew the cap. "Why did you ask." He then takes a sip.

"Look, Logan. I know Carlos has been asking you for money."

"How did you know?" He ask in shock.

"Two or three nights ago I woke up in the middle of the night and went out then I heard you giving Carlos five dollars."

He nods. He takes another awkward sip and then screw the cap back on slowly. He's trying to stall. I don't think he wants me to know.

"Why?" I ask. He puts the bottle down on the table then stares at me with no emotional expression on his face. "Logan!" I scream and he jumps.

"What?" He ask innocently.

"Why did you give Carlos the cash? It's been three nights now." He says nothing and I sigh. "Look, Logan. I know you so well. You never would gave Carlos money unless you had a reasonable explanation." Then my mind clicks on the most important question. The question that may or may not give me all the pieces to the puzzle. "Did you know why Carlos ask you for money in the first place?"

"So he wouldn't get killed." Logan answers.

"I know that, but why? Why dollars? Did you know that he's going to give it to the murderer? Maybe he gave it to the bank robber."

"You know what James?" Logan shoot up out of his seat and quickly stack his papers and books together. "I don't want to talk about this. If you want some answers, ask someone else!" He grab his stuff in his arms and about to walk away from me.

"No, wait! Logan!" I shout and run around the table to the other side. I grab his arm. I am now behind him. "Please." I beg. "You're my only hope to save Carlos from the murderer. He and you are the only one's who knows what happen. Kendall doesn't know. Yet, he's barely helping me anymore. He's too busy helping some emo girl before she commits suicide or something. So, please tell me."

"Then why don't you ask the victim yourself?"

"I tried but he always run away whenever I even mention it!"

He didn't say anything else. He look down at the floor.

"Logan, I know you're hurt. I know you're scared. I know you would do anything you can to keep Carlos safe, but we don't have much time. Carlos is in danger and I'm the only one who knows when it will happen."

"You can?" He glance over his shoulder at me. I think I blew my cover. Should I continue? But I'm not allowed to tell. But telling him will help me help Carlos.

"Look James." Logan says. "I don't have time for this. Please." He nudge my hand away from his arm and I let go and watch him walk away. Maybe he's not ready to tell yet either. I think I need to sneak behind Carlos until they secret finally comes out.

* * *

He doesn't have much time. _I_ don't have much time! He has 12 days left and so far, I haven't made any progress.

It's the middle of the night again. Kendall fell asleep. He thought I was asleep when he was but I stayed awake until I hear Carlos. I just have to stay very quiet and I might hear some talking in the other room.

I lean forward to the wall and press my ear on it. So far I hear the same thing. Logan giving Carlos money, each day is lesser than the last. Nothing else.

Wait, think I just hear something.

"Logie?" I hear Carlos' soft whine.

"I'm sorry Carlos, but did you just check my wallet? I'm broke." Uh oh. Now what will Carlos do?

"But Logan! If I don't show up with money for him, then he will kill me!"

"Then don't show up."

"He has my number."

"Don't show up."

"If I don't he will hunt me down and kill me!"

"Okay then. Maybe I should go with you."

"No!" I hear Carlos shout. Wonder if he woke anybody up yet. Definitely not Kendall. He's a heavy sleeper.

"If you do," Carlos continues in a softer voice. "he'll kill us."

"Okay, is there any way that he _won't_ kill you?" There is a long silence on the other side. Then Logan says, "Look, Carlos, can I tell you something?"

"Will I be safe?" Carlos ask hopefully.

"I don't think so." Logan says and Carlos squeals. " For the past three nights, James had been following you."

'What? Don't tell him that!' I was about to scream.

"What? Why?" Carlos shout-whisper.

"He needed a way to protect you and the only way is to find out what this bank robber wants with the money you're giving him and all that."

There is another long silence.

"God, I need money now!" Carlos says.

"Fine, go ask James."

"Yeah, I doubt he'll give me anything." I hear the door open and close. I scurry to my drawers and grab Kendall's wallet. I would have used but that's the first thing I grab and I gotta do this quick. If he found his $10 gone, I hope he would understand.

I hear the knock at the door. I grab the 10 out and put the wallet back and open the door. I shove the $10 into my sweat pants pocket.

"James." Carlos says.

"Carlos." I say.

"May I-"

I swipe the $10 out of my pocket and hold it up between my index and middle finger.

"Oh, thank you." Carlos says relieve and about to grab the money from me but I raise it up. "James!"

"First off," I sat sternly. "Why."

"Why what?"

"Why do you need it."

"James, I don't have time to explain! Just please!"

"No Carlos! Why do you need the money so badly? Why did you give the man behind the abandon restaurant Logan's money?"

"I can't say! Now just please give me that!"He pleads as he tries to reach for the dollar in my hand.

"No!" I shout. I stand on my toes for more height so Carlos can't reach it. Not like he could before.

"Please!" Carlos started to cry.

"Carlos, stop!" I push him away from me. "Look, why do you need the money?"

"Because if I don't, the man would kill me!"

"Not the answer I'm looking for."

"Then what _are_ you looking for?" He ask tears running down his cheeks.

"Who is he?" I ask softly.

"The bank robber who threaten me."

"Why did he threaten you?"

"He told me not to tell."

"Tell about what?"

He didn't answer. He just keeps crying silently. Maybe this is not the right time. But we don't have much time left. I put the soles of my feet back on the floor and lower my arm down. I hand him the $10 and Carlos stops crying. He sniffles and thank me and run downstairs.

"Wait!" I call from the balcony. He stops and look up at me. "May I come?"

"You sneakily did for three nights, didn't you?" Carlos ask and run to the door. He's right. I run downstairs and slip in my shoes and run to the door. I've been ready fully clothes with sweats on for three days ever since.

When we got to the abandon restaurant, Carlos told me to hide. I did as he walk behind the restaurant.

"You're late again." The man says.

"I'm sorry." Carlos says.

"Let me guess. It's cents now, huh?"

"Nope." Carlos shakes his head and hand the man the $10.

"Better. But that won't help."

"I know, you needed more. But stealing won't help. You might need help from your family."

"They tried but it's still not enough." The man says sadly.

"Well, I'm no help. I got my friend broke." Yeah, got Logan broke.

"Well, I need a way to pay for my daughter's medical bills." He has a daughter? And she's ill? Aw.

"What's wrong with her?" Carlos voice is suddenly calm.

"I don't know. She's been acting strange. My wife and I haven't taken her to the hospital yet. We were about to once we sum up our savings and such."

"Well, you got to save her before it's too late. Also, if you don't know what's wrong with her, my friend is a future doctor. Maybe he can help her."

"You got a deal, kid." The man touch Carlos' shoulder. My eyes widen at the sight. Maybe he's gonna trick him. "If your friend can fix my daughter up, maybe I won't kill you."

I sigh in relief. One less life for me to save.

Wait, _Maybe? _What if Logan can't safe her and she needed a real doctor? What will happen next.

"Who was that?" The man ask. Maybe I sighed a little too loud than I thought. I quickly hide and slap my hand to my mouth.

I think I just hear a gun click. I quickly but quietly run away. I stop and hide in the corner of another building. I sneak my head out and see the banker with a gun, searching for me. I put my head back in.

"Whoa!" I hear Carlos says. "What's going on? I didn't hear anything."

"But I did." The man says.

"My friends says that I have a great sense of hearing so, I hear nothing." Thank you Carlos. He's lying, but thank you! "Let's go back and talk more." Is Carlos making friends with a bank robber now? Not sure, but let's see what's going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

I plop on the couch after a day of rehearsals and saving people like shoving people out of the road, saving little kids from getting hit my cars when running out the streets to get their toys, and I even saved pets from getting hit, like dogs or whatever. And, best of all, some people would even pay me, if I tell them that this is my job. And I know what to do with that cash. You owe me, Carlos! Wow, my job sucks.

I wonder what Carlos and that bank robber were talking more about when I ran off last night. Maybe more about the bankers daughter. Wow, this is just like the Sandman from that _Spiderman 3_ movie. The Sandman stole money just to help his daughter! But why does the bank robber what to kill Carlos in the first place? What did he do?

Well, when we walk to the Palmwoods last night, Carlos said that Logan will come with him and the man would bring his daughter. I don't know if I should show up and listen or not. It's not a life death situation.

Well, right now it's after dinner and I am stuffed and exhausted. I lay on the couch. I plop a pillow under my head.

"Baby." Kendall says in a whining, baby voice. He gets on me and sit on my belly. "No more gray. Kenny don't like gray on Jamie. Kenny likes pink on him."

"Then make me pink." I say. "Let's switch jobs. I go talk to people while you go save stupid people."

"Auras don't work that way, Cupcake." Kendall says in his normal voice.

"Fine." I pout. "Then kiss me."

"Gladly." He says and kiss my lips.

"Hey, James." Carlos says Ugh! What?

Kendall pulls away from me and I sit up and face Carlos. Logan's next to him.

"What?" I ask annoyingly. I hate it when people interrupts my fun time with my Blondie.

"Carlos told me everything." Logan says. "Hope I could help her."

"Hope you will." I say giving him a thumbs up.

"What are they talking about?" Kendall ask.

"Tell you later." I say.

"Anyway," Carlos says. "We're about to go, you want to tag along?"

I guess it's not important for me. Besides, I want to have alone time with Kendall! I face him to see if he can face the night without me. I don't think he can, after what happen during my guilt. I didn't come home for a while at night and he started crying, and I got beat up. Well, that's what I heard.

I smile and face Carlos, about to object, say no thanks until I look him in the eyes. My eyes unknowingly look up and I let out a terrifying scream.

_2222013_

"What?" Carlos ask.

"What's so scary?" Logan ask looking at Carlos.

The numbers disappears in five seconds, but I keep staring. Now I remember the new frightening date.

How can this be? He has about 11 days left. Now, it's up to _less than a week! _This can't be good!

"James?" Carlos ask.

"Yeah, I'll go. But first..." I say and push Kendall off of me and run to the bathroom door.

**Done! Oh no! This is bad! Why do you think Carlos' number has been decreasing up to less than a week? Is it something that James did? Find out in the next chapter. Later!**


	7. Dangerous Electricity

The robber's daughter's name is Jasmine. She's a preteen girl, much about Katie's age when she was ten. She has long, brown hair that falls down to her back. She's been sitting with her back against the wall of the restaurant for the whole event with Carlos, Logan, and her father. I've been listening to their conversation. Logan thinks that Jasmine is suffering from depression or maybe bipolar disorder or personality disorders. That's it. Well, not really my business, someone's gotta go get Kendall for that.

I told Kendall who asked Carlos and Logan if they needed help on Jasmine the next night. They said yes, but they can't reveal Kendall's powers to the robber and his daughter unless it's completely necessary. Well, I just hope Kendall can handle two customers at a 's emo customer's name is Scarlett. Wow, fits her right away!

Wow, Kendall's job takes a long time, while all I have to do is push and pull people out of the way. Not so bad. Sounds rude, but at least I'm doing them a big favor.

I look up at the sky. Gray clouds are covering the sky. Thunder rumbles and booms. The guys and I just walk home. We're almost at the Palmwoods. Kendall found Scarlett walking around and he run to her worriedly. Carlos and Logan wanted to race him. I was about to follow until I hear giggling. I look and around and found Jo and Jett. They walk on top of a hill and stop at the top and Jett gives Jo a peck on the lips. If Kendall saw this, he would be disgusted. But since he has me now, he let Jett have Jo.

I look into their eyes. I see Jett's far from date, so is Jo- oh wait, it just changed. The numbers are speeding! Thunder booms and lightning flash. This time it's close. I run up the hill to where they are. I see her number is now up to two seconds! They notice me. Jett was about to yell. I tackle Jo out of the way and we clumsily roll down the hill. I hear the lightning strikes from above. I glace up at the top of the hill and the lightning almost hit Jett. It did cause him to jump and fall back down towards us. He stops and land on top of me.

"James, did you just tackled me just to save me?" Jo ask and I nod.

"Yeah," I breath. "I did."

"Thank you." Jo kiss my cheek for her thanks. Okay...

"Yeah," Jett says who's still on me. "Thanks for saving my girl."

"Yeah, can you get off of me?" I ask.

"No, first off, how did you do it? How did you know that lightning's going to hit Jo?"

I can't say. Jett is still asking questions. Not normal for him though.

For what I thought would be an hour, Jett pause.

"I think you're dead." Jett say and quickly gets off of me. I stand up and found Kendall standing before he with arms crossed over his chest.

"Kendall!" I shriek. "Ken, it's not what it looks like!"

Kendall nods and turn around and walk away.

"Kendall, wait!" I scream and push Jett off of me and quickly get on my feet to run to my boyfriend. I didn't catch up to him until we're in from of the Palmwoods. Kendall being a gentlemen open the door for Scarlett and she walks in.

"Hey Ken." I say when I get to him. "Look I-"

"Save it James." He says. "I'm kinda with a customer and I have another one tonight with Carlos and Logan at the back of the restaurant. Sorry, I don't have time to talk."

"But it's important!"

"Okay, what?"

"Kendall?" Scarlett calls

"Coming." Kendall says to her then turn to me. "I'm sorry, James." He then walks inside leaving me outside to stand. I stare inside to see Kendall walking in the elevator with Scarlett.

Is he cheating on me with her? Or is he mad at me because he thought I was cheating on him with Jo or Jett. Wait, with Jett? Ew! I can't date Jett! He is too... Jett!

I let myself in and head up to 2J.

Later the clouds had cleared up and it stopped raining in an hour. Carlos, Logan, and I walk around the woods. I didn't want to be here in the first place. I wanted to be at home with my baby, but since he's busy with the emo girl, also, he's pissed at me for what I did after work today. Besides, I guess I should do my job as well. We were in the Palmwoods park throwing a football around and then Carlos started to chase Logan again and laughing. I run after them and ended up in the woods. Carlos tackles Logan to the ground and they laugh and kiss. I look up shielding my eyes from the sunrise that's peeking its way in from the trees. I walk over to Carlos and Logan and look down at Carlos' green watch. It's 5:37pm. Our little friend gets off his boyfriend and he starts running and laughing again. I start running behind their tails. I catch up to them and run next to Carlos. I stare at his smiling face then I glance into his chocolate brown eyes. Dates still the same. About five more days.

I face the back of Logan's head. He spins around and face his boyfriend. He's running backwards. I absentmindedly glance into his eyes and look up above his head. I expect a way long time date but no. It's a timer! He has seconds left! What will happen? He face forward and run faster. I look forward at the ground. I see a hole from afar and a big metal electric generator. Oh no! It's an electric pit! He's going to fall in and die in an instant! I sprint to the hole.

I hear Carlos' small gasp from the distant. "Logan! James! Watch out!" I know to watch out, but Logan doesn't know that the pit's there.

I stop when I'm in front of the pit. I look down and see that it's about ten feet deep. I turn around and Logan notice and tries to stop. I turn my body around getting ready to catch and stop him. When he his my body, I fall back a bit but keep my balance. I almost get electrocuted by that! I purposely fall forward to prevent myself from falling backwards to the hole. I know it's impossible to control where you're going, but just try keeping yourself balance, maybe you can make it. I fall on top of Logan to the ground. He stares at me. We both are gasping hard. I'm so relieved that I saved him and I didn't fall and I bet he's relieved at the same thing.

"James." Logan gasp. "Thank you."

"Oh my God!" Carlos gasp. I look up at Carlos. "What was that?"

"Apparently an electric pit." Logan says looking at the generators. Carlos wrap his arm around my middle and help me up. I'm suddenly dizzy. Either at the rush of Carlos pulling me up, or the fact that I saved Logan's life. I stumble a bit. Logan hold out a hand and I pull him up.

Carlos gives Logan a tight hug. "Oh my God."

"It's okay. I'm fine." Logan says and glance over his shoulder at me. "Thanks again James."

"Yeah," Carlos says. "Thank you."

"No problem." I smile. Carlos bury his face on Logan's neck. I frown as I see the little vulnerable friend of mine. "Now, to save you." I mumble.

**Done! What do you think? Sorry it's short. Do you think it's short? It is. Now, REVIEW! Now for the next chapter, I want your opinion on something. **

**Do you guys want the next chapter to be more...  
**

**A.) More saving lives**

**B.) More mysteries of the banker and what Carlos did. **

**Answer and review please! BYE! LATERS! :D**


	8. Hero of the Day and Jealous Partner

**Hey, sorry it took me a while. Since it's a tie, I will start with the savings then go on with the mysteries. My guess is that this is gonna be a very long chapter I have ever done. Well, Enjoy!**

He has four more days left. Still no information. Not helping here! I don't know if paying the robber more money will postpone my best friend's death date, but I will give him the money people tip me for saving their lives or saving their children's or pets'. We'll try tonight.

Although, the robber said that if Carlos and Logan can cure his daughter, then he won't kill my best friend, but I don't think that will happen. The date's not changing. Maybe Logan can cure her, but didn't cure her on time. Besides, Jasmine's case of personalities disorders or whatever she has will take months! Maybe when Logan can't cure her and tell the robber that she needed to go to the hospital or a therapist, and he will get pissed and shoot Carlos anyways. Or will the shooting will be an accident. I still have no idea what Carlos did.

Oh yeah, and last night, Kendall came with them to the abandon restaurant and I was sure that will piss the robber more because Carlos promised him not to tell more people, but I think he either tell him that Jasmine needs help, that's it, and Kendall didn't know that that's the robber. Kendall informed that Jasmine's aura is always gray, same with me once with my grieving with Shane, but her problem is not grieving, it's her personality.

"Kendall," I say poking his side. He's driving to the grocery store to buy dinner. I'm in the passenger's seat trying to get his attention. I know it's a bad idea since he's focusing on the road, but, come on! At least talk to me! He didn't last night. "Kendall!" He's not talking to me. He barely talks to me anymore after what happen yesterday. Is he really jealous? I mean, he should know why I was near Jett and Jo and why Jett was on me. Did he notice that big lightning that was about to hit them?

"Kenny! If you can't look at me, just talk to me!"

"James," He finally says. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just a little occupied and preoccupied lately with two customers. You understand, do you?"

I guess I do, I mean, I don't have more then one customers. Actually, I don't need to think. All I need to do everyday is look into peoples eyes and watch for timers and push and pull them out of harm's way- or in this case, death's way. Unlike Kendall who always have to solve problems like a therapist. Which the situations always takes months to solve.

Kendall's phone rings. He pulls it out after he stop at a stoplight and answers it. "Hello? Yes, speaking. What's the matter Mr. Mills? What? Okay, I'll be right there!" He says and hangs up the phone. He curse under his breath and start to call someone else.

"What's going on Kendall?" I ask but he didn't answer.

He put his phone over his ear. "Hey, Logan, can you go to the store to buy us dinner. I have an emergency. Okay, thanks buddy." He hangs up again.

"Ken?" I try to get his attention.

Then light turns green and he drives. We're driving on a divided highway and make a U-turn when there's no cars on the other lane.

"You know, if you keep this up, you'll get a ticket." I say.

"No I won't." He grumbles.

"I meant the speed you're going." He's going like forty or fifty miles per hour.

"Shut up and watch out or cops." He says.

"Well, someone is really irritable lately." I say. "Where are we going?"

"To the hospital." The hospital? "Looks like Scarlett's death date had decrease earlier than intended."

"She's dead!" I ask in shock.

"Not yet."

When we got to the hospital, Kendall and I run in. Kendall run to the receptionist and ask for Scarlett Mills. Her last name is Mills? Never knew.

We found Scarlett's dad on the waiting area. He said that he found Scarlett trying to hang herself. Luckily he found her just in time. Why did he choose to die early or at all. I thought her life change with Kendall will change her mind completely. Well, it's Kendall's problem. Not mine. When the doctor calls for us, we were allowed to see her and we went down the halls.

Man, I hate this place. Actually most people I know hate this place. The smell, the fact that people dies here and seeing people urgently being rolled on a gurney with blood and a mask on their faces.

Oh great, I found a new problem! Seeing patients number slowly go down! I see patients in their beds all ill, some numbers going on, some have timers that says they have hours left, and for doctors to rush in someones room with paddles and shock them to come back to life, and really got me dizzy because I keep seeing the unconscious patient number turning back and fourth from days to hours or minutes or seconds, in other words, from seven digit numbers to timers.

I see Kendall and Mr. Mills turn into a room two rooms in front of where I am.

I stop at my tracks when I see a patients room. A young man is on a hospital bed with tubes and wires and a woman sitting on a chair holding his hand. I see her mouth moving. Looks like she's talking to him. The young man's eyes are open. His eyes turn to her. I look into the young man's eyes to see how much time he has. Not much. . Seconds left. I gotta help.

"Doctor! Doctor! Help!" I shout over my shoulder and face the window again. The man shut his eyes and grit his teeth. Looks like he's in pain. THe woman gasp and stand up off the chair. I hear a muffle of the EKG beeping rapidly. I see five doctors and nurses rushing towards me with the paddles. Uh, were they expecting this? I point to the room and they burst the door open and run in. I look through the window and see them try to get him to life. The woman had back away to the wall. I turn to the EKG. Still beeping slow.

I try to find my man's number but it disappears. Come on. Open your eyes! I look at the EKG again and see his line is straight.

"Charging! 260 volts!" A male doctor says.

"Charging." A female nurse says.

"Clear!" The doctor says pressing the paddles to the man's bare chest. His body jumps.

"More volts." A female doctor says.

"Charging 300 volts." The female nurse says.

"Clear!" The paddle hits the young man again and I glance at the EKG. It starts beeping again. Perfect. A small smile plaster form on my face.

The doctors and nurses faces the woman and she talks to them. Then they glance at me.

"Thank you." One of the female nurses mouthed at me.

I nod. "Your welcome." I mouth back and carry on walking to where Kendall and Mr. Mills went. They were in a room.

I enter and see Scarlett on her bed staring at Kendall.

"Why Scarlett?" Kendall ask.

"I'm sorry Kendall." Scarlett says with a raspy voice. "But before you came, people in school hates me. Then when they see me with you, Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush, they start liking me. Found out they just like me and hang out with me just to get close to you. They don't want me! They just want you!"

"That's her problem?" I ask. That's it? Not that bad!

"Yeah, pretty much." Kendall says. "Found out all the guy refuses to date her and all the jocks hit her. And all the girls always spread rumors about her."

"So?" I shrug. "Just ignore them."

"They say all the rumors that aren't truth." Scarlett says.

"Well, that what rumors are, right?"

"They say stuff that gets her suspended and almost got kicked out of school." Kendall says.

" The boys beat me, hurt me, annoy me, and rape me." Scarlett says.

My mouth drop. No way. She really needs to get out of that school.

"They better use a condom." Kendall say.

"They did." Mr. Miller says. "I heard about it."

"I was so naive." Scarlett says. "I really thought those guys wanted to date me. Turns out they were stupid jerks who hurt me or fun. Man, I hate my life."

"I'll deal with her." Kendall says. "James, you go ahead home."

"Okay." I say. I really want to help her, too. But why kick myself into her life and let Kendall deal with it? Besides, I have to deal with a certain Latino's mysterious murderer that's gonna happen in four days.

Later, I walk home by my self. Kendall stayed over. I would drive home but Kendall told me to leave the car. Well, it's only a mile home from here.

It's around six right now. I look around to see if anyone needs some saving. I take a glimpse into people's eyes. Good. Far from date. Then I see a man in his mid-twenty talking on his phone. He was about to cross the street. He looks left and right and no cars are coming. Then he start crossing. I look into his eyes. Two seconds. I sprint to him and grab his arm, pulling away from the road. Then an eighteen-wheeler truck past by full speed like around 50mph.

That was close.

"Wow," the man says looking at the truck then faces me. "Thanks."

"No problem." I say. "It's kinda my job." I chuckle.

"Uh, you're like, famous, right?"

"Yep, I'm James Diamond from the band, Big Time Rush."

"Yeah, but that's not it. You're famous for something else, too."

"I am?"

"Yeah, just check out tomorrow's paper. I know that it's on the paper cause I'm the editor. Okay, later." He says and walk away.

"Bye." I say. Hm, I wonder what I'll be famous for. Maybe it's something I'm doing now! I'm famous for saving people's life!

Okay, now I'm ecstatic. Let's see who I can save now.

I look around and walk. Then I see a woman and a man on top of a balcony. The woman's sitting the railing kissing the man. Or maybe the woman's trying to retreat the kiss and tries to push the man away but was forced to be kissed.

I don't have to look into her eyes to see that she's gonna fall.

I look closer. The woman's trying to push the man and the man pushes back. The woman falls back off the railing and scram. I run and try to catch her. I almost miss but luckily, she lands in my arms.

"Oh my god!" She says. "Thanks or breaking my fall."

"You mean catching you?" I say.

"Yeah."

"Hey!" The man yells from up on the balcony. "Let go of my woman!"

"I was saving her life! Don't complain or else the next time I see you close to death, I'm not helping!" Okay, I will, but I'm just saying that to make him stop yelling at me.

I put the woman down on her feet.

"Oh, thanks a bunch." The woman says reaching into her pocket and hand me about thirty dollars.

"Uh, thanks, but I can't take this." I say giving back her money.

"Please, you deserve it. Besides, I live in a mansion. This is just my boyfriend's home."

"Your boyfriend is the one pushing you down the balcony."

"That was an accident.

_I doubt it._

"Anyways, keep it. It's for your heroic act." She says and give me the money.

"Thanks." I say and she walks inside.

I shove the money into my pocket and keep on walking.

When I'm almost at the Palmwoods, I hear a car engine staring. I stop and see the car moving, reversing out of the driveway in front of me. Then I see a boy behind the wheel, about 13 maybe. You have got to be kidding me!

I look into his eyes and see he has about three seconds left.

"Hey, kid!" I say. He stop the car and look out the window. He lower the window. I look into his eyes again and see that it's no longer a timer, but a seven digit number that's far from date.

"Yeah?" The kid ask in annoyance.

"You're too young to be driving. Someone could get killed around here, and by someone, I mean you."

Then I hear a dog bark. I see it standing on the street behind the car, about to get ran over by the kid.

"And you almost killed that innocent dog!" I add.

The kid glance over his shoulder then back at me with a glare. "Screw the doggie."

"So, you're a cat person?" I ask.

"Look, dude, James-"

Great, he knows me. Wait, of course he does.

"Why are you driving by yourself?" I interrupt him

"I'm going to a game. My mom promised me but she's too busy working. At another country. My dad is gone and all that's let is my sister and my older brother.

"All in that house?" I ask pointing to his town house.

"My brother's a legal adult."

"Then why don't_ he_ drive you to the game?"

"He's with his stupid girlfriend!"

"So, you and your sis are home, all alone?"

The boy gives me a shrug.

You have got to be kidding me. "Get out of the car." I order.

"What?" The boy ask.

"Get out of the car!" I say louder. Now I'm pissed.

"You're not my parents!" He yell back.

"Get out of the damn car!" I yell.

The boy sigh and stop the engine. He opens the door and jump out.

"Now, why were you driving alone?" I ask.

He said nothing.

"You're not going to a game, are you?"

"Nope,"

"Then why-"

"Because I'm trying to get out of the house! There! I said it! Now, just leave me alone." He says and walk back into the house, but stop halfway and turn back around. "Wait."

"What?" I say.

He walks back to me and open the door to the car. He climbs in and grab an album. It's an Elevate albums. Is he a fan, or his sister is? Must be his sister. He jump out of the car and give me the album with a marker. He close the door and lean on it.

"It's my sister's birthday in a few days and I want to give her an autograph from you. You're her favorite member and... well. Can you sign it."

"Sure," I say and sign the album. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"You can't help me. Only Kendall can."

"Kendall?"

"Yeah, Scarlett is one of my sister's friend's cousin and she told us about him that he helps people with personal problems that lead to suicide."

"So, you were trying to kill yourself?" I ask.

"I'm not telling you anything! Get Kendall. Say Danial Merrick needs help." he says and walk back to the house with the sign album.

Okay, then. I grab my phone and call Kendall.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Kendall. It's James. I need you to help this boy-"

"_James! Stop it! I already have two patient. I don't need three! I'm too overwhelm!_"

"I'm sorry but I came across this boy name Danial Merrick and-"

"_I'll be there in a few. I know where he lives. Just go home._"

"Okay, bye Kendall. Thanks baby." Then I hang up and walk back home.

* * *

Three more days. I don't think I can take it! I gave Carlos the money I received from that woman I saved when she fell of the balcony. He went to the back of the restaurant with Logan and Kendall. Carlos gave the robber the money saying that if Jasmine needs medical help and therapy, the robber will not get mad and leave Carlos be. But that didn't work out. I mean, the robber said no to the money. All he cares about to get Jasmine better. So Logan requested therapy but the robber don't think he stole enough money to pay for Jasmine's therapy. So, Logan ask for Kendall. Kendall said that it might take a about three months. Carlos doesn't have three months! He has three _days_!

"Hero of the day." Carlos says walking in 2J with with Logan. He's holding a newspaper. They're smiling. Logan drop the paper on my lap when I sit on the couch. I pick it up and read it.

"Really, Logan?" I ask. "Economy problems?"

"No, bottom right corner!" Logan says.

**Hero of the Day**

_There's a new superhero living in Los Angeles. James Diamond from the band Big Time Rush now has a new job. Saving people's lives. Adults, kids, even pets! LA residents says that he rescues everyone he sees that's close to danger. Some ask if he has a secret to his success. Paparazzi has been sneaking around to catch all of Diamond's heroic act. So far, he have saved more than twenty lives from danger. You know, not all heroes wears a cape and can fly all you need is great speed, agility and be on lookouts._

Wow, this is amazing! I'm a hero! Wait, does that mean people will be asking for more autographs and photos? Or maybe they'll respect me and leave me be to do my job, just like the towns people do with other heroes in movies and comics? Well, all I know is, I need a disguise! But if they see me in the move, then maybe they'll know. Wonder let's see how it turns out.

"Hero of the day?" Kendall ask bursting in enraged. Okay Ken. Calm down.

"Kendall, I-" I try to say.

"You know you're in great danger. Actually, no, you're in trouble. Why? Because I told you not to reveal your powers! Hell, even Digit says not to!"

"Who's Digit?" Logan ask. Oh great, I forgot he was there for a second, with Carlos.

"And what powers?" Carlos ask.

"Kendall! I didn't reveal anything!" I shout.

"Oh really? Then how did the city people know what you do?"

"Because I rescue people! They didn't say anything else! You now what Kendall? You're just jealous. Wait, no. You're not jealous, our just overwhelmed. Maybe the reason why you're mad is because you're afraid!"

"Afraid?" Kendall ask."

"Yeah, afraid. You're scared that some of my customers are committing suicide and you can't take it and you will think that every time I found out a person trying to kill themselves, I turn to you and leave them be for you to handle. Well, that's not what I do!"

"That's exactly what you do!" Kendall yell. "You turn to me when the person you saved was trying to kill themselves! Like Scarlett, Jasmine, even Danial!"

"Okay, first off, only Danial is committing suicide, Jasmine is just suffering from personality disorders or whatever what makes her confuse. She's not planning. And for Scarlett, well, you offered to help!"

"That's because I only have one person to deal with and I'm good! Now that I have three, I'm afraid that you will ask for more!"

"Ha! So you admit!"

"You know what James? Next time, when you see and hear someone is planning, help them yourselves! Don't push me into their problems."

"What if they asked for you?" I shrug. "Like Danial did."

"If they... you know what. Forget it!" Kendall says and storm out the door.

What just happened? Did Kendall and I have our first argument. A fight maybe? I didn't want to fight with him!

"Kendall, wait!" I say running out the door. I found him just standing in the middle of the hall, about to turn right. He has his head down. I walk up to him and touch his shoulder. "Kenny. I'm sorry."

He didn't answer me.

"I promise the next time I see someone planning to die, I'll help them. I won't turn their problems to you ever again."

He said nothing.

"Come on Ken. What will make you happy again?"

Nothing.

"You wanna have some fun on the bed again tonight. You're always happy when we do it. I'll let you top me. Or do you want to me to top you?"

Still nothing.

"Kendall, if-"

He turn around and snap, "You wanna know what will make me happy?" He ask annoyingly and irritably. "Just leave me alone!" He turns back around and walk away. I didn't follow.

Kendall, what is wrong with you?

Later that night, I went to the back of the restaurant with Carlos and Logan. Kendall refuses to go. Actually, we can't find him anywhere. I'm scared. Or maybe he went to his magic door to talk to Roy.

Speaking of Roy, I haven't seen my door for a while, or talked with Digit. I guess he doesn't needs me right now. Maybe later, or someday.

"Hi Jasmine." Carlos says after walking in the back to find her.

"Hi." She says.

"How are you feeling?" Logan ask and she shrugs.

"I'm James." I say. "I'm filling in for Kendall."

I'm doing this not just because Kendall is not here, I'm doing this to show Kendall that I can help people, too.

"How was school?" Logan ask. That's the test. To see if any changed behavior happens.

"Teachers and my friends starts to annoy me." She says.

"She never have problems with her teachers or peers before." The robber says.

"What were you thinking whenever they get near you, today?" I ask.

"I told them to back off." She says. "Not in the mood to do anything."

"See," Carlos tells me. "That's different from yesterday. She was social active yesterday, annoyed today, and the day before, she wasn't talking to anybody."

"Wait a minute." Logan says. 'Jasmine. Do you have a twin or any relatives who died recently?"

"Yeah, my sister, Rosie." She says. "There are a school shooting. And just because the class wouldn't refuse to stay quiet, he found us and shoot. She died along with three other students. I got injured."

"Now whenever she hears a gun went off, even on TV, she freaks." The robber says.

"What's Rosie's personality?" I ask.

"She's quiet and smart. Always friendly with everyone." The robber says.

"How about Jasmine."

"The opposite. But she is nice, just easily pissed."

"Sometimes she doesn't know who she is right now." Carlos says. "She could be Rosie, she could be Jasmine."

"Yep. MID." Logan says. "Multiple Identity Disorder."

"Excellent!" I say cheerily. "All we need is to cure her! How do you do that?"

"She needs medical attention." Logan says.

My smile drop. Hope the robber doesn't get mad about having to take Jasmine to the hospital. I look at Carlos and see that it's still three days left.

"Okay." The robber says. "You two," He points to Carlos and Logan. "Get my daughter some help."

Carlos and Logan nod and Jasmine follow them out of the back of the restaurant.

Okay, now what am I gonna do? I turn to the robber to see him giving me a glare. I shrink. He must of know something's up.

"You." He growl. He grab me by my collar and pull me. My feet are almost lifted off the ground. Wow, he's strong. "I knew you've been eavesdropping all this time."

"How did you know?" I tremble. Words shaking in fear.

"You didn't ask a lot of questions. Meaning you know a lot of things"

"Hey, I was the one that tell Carlos and Logan to get Kendall to help." I say, voice now calm.

"Doesn't matter. the thing is, you were eavesdropping. I hate eavesdroppers. And spies."

I chuckle nervously. "Okay. Uh, can I ask you something? Uh, what did Carlos do to make you wanna murder him?"

The robber growl at me. I hear a gun click from below. I look down frighteningly and see he's holding the gun and it's pointing at my chest. I hope that's not loaded. Of course it is.

"I'll give you a hint: I. Hate. Spies." He says and drop me to the ground and walk away. I slowly stand up.

Let's see. He says he hates spies. That means Carlos had done something like spy on the robber and see him do something and the robber saw Carlos. Wonder what that is. I feel so close from solving this problem. Okay, all I need if my theory is correct and what did Carlos see the robber do. Just two more pieces of the puzzle. I need a yes and what Carlos see the robber do. But I gotta find those two pieces. I have three days left.

"Kendall." I beg after I got home. "Please." I'm sitting on one side of the bed while Kendall sits on the other side. I'm facing the wall while he faces the door. "Please talk to me."

He cross his arms over his chest.

"Kendall. Look, if you're still mad at me from today, let me tell you this. You don't have to deal with Jasmine anymore. Carlos, Logan, and I already fix her, well, we sent her help now she's getting treated. So, you only have two customers to deal with, huh?"

He says nothing.

"Kendall? Ken?" Come on! Talk to me! I turn around on the bed and lay on my belly. "Kenny!" I whine. I reach for him and grab his arm.  
"Kenny! Please talk to me! If you don't talk to me, I'm gonna cry!" I really am. I'm in a verge of tears.  
I crawl forward. I hug his arm. "Kendall, whatever you're mad about but..." My voices cracks. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk to me, just tell me what color my aura is." I really don't care about my color. I just wanna hear his voice. Actually, no, i just want him to be happy with me. If he's mad at me, I don't know what to do?

" Blue... gray." Kendall finally says. That's it. Gray. He never like it when I'm gray. He would beg me not to be gray anymore, like he always do when he sees me gray.

A few minutes later has past and he still didn't beg. He didn't say anything else.

"Kendall, please. All I need is your forgiveness, or apology, or whatever that's in your mind. Please. I just want you to love me again." My vision blurs with tears. If he doesn't forgive me, then I guess in his mind, we're broken up. That thought makes me cry. My face drops on the sheets as I sob.

I think I just heard Kendall gasp. I look up and see he's looking at me. His mouth opens in shock.

"James?" Kendall says in a soft voice.

I stop crying and wipe my tears with the back of my hand.

"Why were you crying?"

I sniffle. "Because you weren't talking to me. I though you don't wanna be with me anymore."

"Oh, James." He says as he help me sit up. He wraps his arms around me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you. I was too preoccupied and too much is going in my head with the problems. You know, and thank you for getting Jasmine's problem off my means a lot. And you're right. I was jealous. I mean, all you need to do is push and pull people out of the way of danger while I'm stuck with helping people get better."

"But that's your mission" I say.

"Yeah, I know."

"So, you're not mad about me with Jo and Jett two days ago?"

"Heck no!" Kendall laugh. Aw, I miss his laugh.

"I love you Kenny." I say wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you too, Jamie." He let go of me then says, "Hey, how did it go with Carlos?"

"Oh, founds out the robber hates spies so I predicts that Carlos was spying on the robber when he was doing something."

"Maybe Carlos saw him when he was robbing the bank."

"yeah, maybe." I say and lay on the bed as Kendall lays down next to me. He pull the covers over us and faces me. "Goodnight Kendall." I kiss his forehead.

"'Night James." He says and kiss me back.

**Done! Wow, that was long! So, how was it? Oh, do you think James' prediction was right? What do you think happens? Well, review! Later!**


	9. Deathifying Nightmare

Two more days. If his date doesn't increase tomorrow or if I see a timer above him, I'm going to grab a gun and you really don't want to know what I'm going to do with it.

"James. Hey. Jamie! James!" Kendall calls. "Oh now _you're_ ignoring me! C'mon! Yesterday you wanted my attention, now I want yours."

I turn to my boyfriend on the bed. I see him lying there all ready to have some fun. I'm sitting on the edge of the bed still fully dressed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kendall." I say. " I've been preoccupied for the future event that's gonna happen in two days."

"See! Now you know why I've been ignoring you!" He says.

I give him a small smile. I take my shirt off and stand up about to pull down my pants.

"Here." Kendall says. I turn my head around to the bed and see him on his belly. He scoot forward and reach for my waist. I turn my head back to the front and face the door.

A few hours ago, Logan went to visit Jasmine, found out she went to a rehabilitation center. He said she's still troubled. Of course. It's only her first day there. When he was finally alone with her, he asked her about her dad. He told me that she said she loves her father, but hates him at the same time. She only likes him cause of he cares about her and worries for her. When she found out her dad steals, she hates him and called the police on him. Logan explains to her why her dad is doing that, she refused to listen. Then Logan asked again when she changed her personality, hoping for a different answer and reaction. But no, same reaction. Well, I guess that means Jasmine doesn't care what happens to her dad. Well, if she doesn't care, then-

I feel myself fall back. I hit the bed. I kick my pants off of my ankles. Kendall pull me further on the bed. I lay there motionless. He pushes me to my belly. He reach over to the drawers. His body over me.

I just need to shoot anywhere but the heart, brain, or organs. Enough to injure him. Not kill him. Just hope I know how to shoot a gun. Wait, do I know how? Yeah, I bet I do. I have perfect aim. Just need concentration. I can imagine it now. Carlos will be safe, thanks to me.

"James," Kendall says. "Why are you orange? What are you thinking about?" Orange. Deep in thought. Am I that obvious to him? Oh wait, yeah, he can see aura and it is very obvious. Can't hide auras. Oh whatever. I bet we're not doing anything important.

Now, let's see... oh yeah, let's see where he lives. If I can get Carlos to tell me where the robber lives, I can grab a gun and use it on him whenever I see him harming my little friend.

But first, ask Mr. Garcia for a gun. Ha! I doubt he'll lend one to me.

"What are you doing?" Kendall ask. I shake my head vigorously to get myself back to reality and found myself facing the headboard. I'm still on my belly. I feel someone sitting on my legs and I knew it was Kendall. Then I look at my hands. my arms are stretched out in front of me. I see my hands clasp together, forming a gun. Wow, was I really _that_ out of reality? I look up at my boyfriend and see him staring down at me. He raises his bushy eyebrows. I uncomfortably turn my head forward to the headboard and look at my hands again. Now I feel weird.

"Pew, pew." I say, trying to make the awkwardness between us less strange, but that just makes things even weirder.

"James," Kendall says. " Do you want to do it or not?"

I chuckle awkwardly. "Uh yeah, sure."

I get myself up on my hands and knees. He wrap his arms around my waist and put himself into me. I hear him moan in pressure. I try to enjoy myself too, but I can't stop thinking.

I don't think I'll ever stop until it actually happens. I keep thinking what will happen that day. All I know is, he will be killed by the robber. But why? How? Maybe with a gun, maybe with a knife, a grenade... okay, maybe not a grenade. Maybe he'll hurt Carlos first and if he screams, yelp, or even makes a peep, he'll be killed.

"You're not enjoying this, are you?" Kendall ask sadly.

"I'm sorry." I say.

Kendall gets out of me and lay down beside me. "How about we do if after this is all over. It seems to be bothering you."

I plop back on my belly and turn to my sides to face him. "Yeah, it's close to date, you know."

"Yeah, I understand."

"I know you do." _I'm glad you do._

"Night James."

"Night." I turn around to face the door.

I close my eyes, trying to sleep, but I can't. I need more information. If only I can somehow to forward in time to see what will happen and prevent it. Wait, that's it! Shane!

I shoot up with a smile. I turn to my boyfriend. "Hey, Ken."

"Yeah?" He ask not turning around.

"Can you somehow make me unconscious?"

"No."

"But you-"

"I don't need to know. Whatever it is, the answer is going to be no."

"Okay." I say and lay back down.

Maybe Shane could only go back in time, not forward. Or maybe that was a dream? Can't remember, but that murderer/suicide thing seems real and the blood smells real. Still give me the creeps.

I keep staring at the closed door and imagine. Soon, my eyes got heavy and I drift to sleep.

_I wake up by a scream. I shoot up and frantically look around. I'm still in my room. Okay, not sure why I just heard a scream. Maybe it's just in my mind. I lay back down. I feel the bed wet. What's going on? I sit up again and turn to Kendall. He's still sleeping motionless, facing away from me. I see he's wearing a shirt. I do too. Weird. How did we manage to get dressed in our sleep? Kendall is wearing a white t-shirt with red splattered in the front. Okay, now- what the... Kendall doesn't own a white shirt with red splatted on it. _

_I face Kendall again and stare at his shirt. I think the red spot is growing. I'm scared to look down on the bed or turn him around. I look down. A big red spot on the bed around him. No... I quickly grab him and turn him around. My eyes widen. A big red spot covers his shirt over his heart and I see a darker red on the red hole of his shirt. No! _

_"Kendall! Wake up!" I cry. Tears fill and fall down my cheek. Did he get shot in his sleep? _

_I hear the scream again. The same one that woke me up. I stop crying to listen. Someone screams again. It's distant. _

_"Carlos." I say to myself. I slide off the bed and to the door. I try to turn the knob, but it's locked. To my fear, the door knob has no lock or a key hole. Nothing. _

_"Hey!" I yell banging on the door. "Let me out!" _

_I hear someone chuckle evilly above me. I look up and see nobody. Just a speaker. "Sure." The voice says.  
_

_I feel myself lower. I look down and see I'm standing on a black hole. I fall in with a scream. I land on my back on the ground. It looks like I'm in the middle of a corridor. The walls or painted black. There's a line of lights all around the ceiling. I see a wooden door in front of me. I stand up and run to the door but stop in my track when I see the prints on the walls appearing. Skull and crossbones. Each one lined up on both walls. Then a big one appears on the door. I slowly back away from it. I glance over my shoulder to see that the wall sketches changes to red hearts. Okay. Okay, heart is good. That means life. Skull and crossbones means death. _

_When I'm almost back away to the hearts, the voice says, "You really don't want to go back there." _

_"Why not?" I ask. _

_"You want to save your friend, do you?" _

_"Yeah..." I answer slowly and cautiously. _

_"Go through the door." _

_I don't trust him, but it's worth a try. I sprint to the door and slowly and shakily open it. _

_I'm in another room. A small room the size of a normal bedroom, but it's empty. I see Logan sitting with his legs over his chest, shaking in fear, far but directly in front of me. He's looking around.  
_

_"Logan!" I call. He face forward to me. He opens his mouth and smile, about to say something, but quickly close it and frown. I run to him. "Hey Logan. Glad you're safe." I smile then frown as I say, "But Kendall is dead."  
_

_He nods his head saying that he knows that. _

_"Aren't you gonna talk to me?"_

_He shakes his head. He points to his closed mouth then point to his throat. _

_"You loss your voice?" _

_He shakes his head and point to his close mouth again and this time motion his neck and motion his finger like he slicing his neck. _

_"So, if you talk, you're dead?" _

_He nods his head. _

_"Why? How?" _

_He points up. I look up and see a gun hanging on the ceiling. Its pointing down on top of Logan's head. Okay, there's no way it can activate cause there's nothing to pull the trigger. _

_"Then move out of the way." I say obviously. _

_He shakes his head. He points to the gun. I look up and nod at him, saying I already see the gun. He scoots out of the way from his spot to the right. He points to the gun on the ceiling again. I look up again and see that the gun have moved position. No matter where Logan moves, the gun will follow his every direction. Then he points to the guns on the sides of the room. _

_Okay, well, there's nothing in the room that Logan can communicate with me. _

_"Okay, we gotta get out of here." I say and pick Logan up bridal style. He wrap his arm around me. _

_I turn around to where I came from, but the door disappears. I turn around again and see another door. A white door. I take one step to the door and security red laser beams appear around the door.  
_

_"If you touch the laser beams," The voice says, " It will activate the guns and will shoot everything everywhere in sight." _

_Meaning it will kill both of us. _

_"I thought Logan talking will activate the guns." I say to the voice. _

_"Yeah, that too." _

_"Well, I guess we'll stay here. I'll never leave you, buddy." I say to Logan. _

_"Are you sure you want to?" The voice ask. _

_"Why can't I?" I ask the voice. _

_Then I hear the scream again. Carlos' scream. He's in trouble. _

_"How can I turn the lasers off?" I ask the voice.  
_

_"Put Logan down." _

_What? I can't take him with me? He's trapped here? I slowly put him down and he unwrap his arms around my neck. I stand up straight. The red laser beams disappears. Hm... _

_I slowly crouch down, about to pick Logan up again, but the lasers appear. I stand up again and it disappears ago. Yep. He's trapped. _

_I let out a sigh and walk to the door. I put my hand on the knob and turn to Logan. "I'm sorry Logan." _

_He looks down._

_"Want me to stay with you or go save Carlos?" _

_He looks up and points to the door, giving me a smile and a thumbs up for good luck. I smile back and open the door._

_ "Thanks buddy." I run out the door and close it. _

_I walk to another corridor. This time the walls are dark blue and the door in front is white with red splat on it. Reminds me of Kendall's shirt. _

_My eyes are filled with tears again. Come on James. This is no time to grieve. You did enough of that or the past three months or more with Shane._

_ I forcefully wipe my tears with my sleeves. _

_I run to the door but stop at my track when I hear him screaming again. It's close. It's behind that door.  
_

_"Please! Stop!" I hear Carlos' cry. _

_"Do you like that?" I hear the voice says and I realized that voice I've been hearing is the robber's. "Huh? Do you like it? This is for spying on me you little creep!" _

_I hear Carlos' tiny squeal. The squeal that says fear and agonizing pain. _

_I grit my teeth hard in anger. I clutch my hands to a tight fist as my body boils. "Leave. My. Friend. ALONE!" I scream and run full speed. I burst the door open and break it.  
_

_To my amazement, I see I have entered a meadow. A peaceful meadow where the birds are chirping and singing. _

_"Wrong door." I say and turn around, about to walk back until I hear a scream from behind._

_ I swish my body around and there he is. Carlos. Curled up in a ball crying. _

_"Carlos!" I shout, running to his side. I reach him and hug him. "It's okay. You're fine. You're safe. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" _

_Suddenly, the peaceful meadow turns into a dark room. _

_"Let him go." The robbers voice says. _

_"No!" I yell and gripping on my little friend. I will not let him out of my sight! _

_"Let him go now!" He yells._

_"No!" I disobey. " I will not let you hurt him! Never!" _

_Suddenly, I let go of him. It's like someone is controlling me. A force flies me back away from him and I land on a bed. My bed. The one with no blood on it. The one where Kendall's not on it. I hit my head on the headboard. Then the headboard turn into bars. I see handcuffs flying from my left. It close and lock on my left wrist and pull me so it can lock the other ring on the bar. I grab a hold to the cuffs with my right hand, trying to break free. But it won't break. Won't unlock. Another handcuff flies in and cuff my right wrist to the bed. _

_"Hey!" I scream. "Let me go!" I face forward to where Carlos was and see the robber next to him. Carlos is on his hands and knees. The robber grab him and turn him around, gripping his collar.  
He let's out a crackle. "See James? You get to see your little friend getting killed. Just like I killed Kendall and set those guns for Logan. Now, you get to see little Carlos get killed.  
_

_Carlos whimpers and whines like a helpless puppy. _

_"Now," The robber says. "Pick your choice." He points up and I look up and see all the weapons hanging on thick strings. Guns, grenades, bombs, big cannons, box of matches, knives, bottles of poison, stun guns, anything you can think of that can kill, all hanging. No matter how big or small it is, all of them are hanging._

_Carlos hesitates, looking up and around. _

_I look at my cuffed wrist and look around to see if they're a key or something to let me free._

_"You're not going to pick?" The robber ask Carlos. "Well then, how about this." _

_Carlos shakes his head frightningly. "No, no, please don't. Not again!"_

_The robber throws Carlos onto the floor as he drops with him. I can't see what's going on because of the bed board on the end of the bed._

_"Hey!" I yell. "Whatever you're doing to him, stop it!" _

_Carlos get out another loud scream. "Please! Stop it!" _

_"I don't know the meaning to the word stop!" The robber says laughing evilly. "Oh nice, I see blood." _

_I look around and see a drawer next to the bed on the right I never was there. I try reaching, but my both hands are cuffed. Okay, maybe this this will work. I reach for the knob on the drawer with my feet. I grab it between my feet and open it. I see a gun and a small key. The drawer's open so I kick the bottom and the gun and the key jump out and land right next to my left hand. I grab the key and move my wrist around and move the key so it points at the cuff. I put it in the key hole and turn. I hear a click and the cuffs open. I sigh in relief and unlock my right wrist. When I do, I get it out and rub both my wrist. I grab the gun and jump off the bed.I run to the front of the bed and see a black hole again. I jump in and land perfectly on my feet. _

_I see Carlos pin to the wall. silver rings are cuffed his wrist and ankles. It looks like whenever he resist, the rings restricts him. I see a small puddle of blood below him and blood running down his wrist._

_"Carlos!" I shout. "Stop fighting back! Do you see that whenever you resist that rings decrease?" _

_"Do you realized that he can't stop?" The robber's voice says. Coming out of shadows.  
_

_"What did you do to him?" I say angrily. _

_"Nothing, just don't push that bottom." He points to the red button next to Carlos. It says stop. _

_"Sure, I won't press it." I say. Yes I will. I raise the gun up and point to the button. _

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you." _

_"Shut up." I point the gun to the robber instead and shoot him in the heart and he collapse. I point and shoot the button and it pushes in. Then, Carlos starts screaming again. _

_Carlos, please stop! I look at him and see that the rings are not restricting anymore. But I know something else is hurting him. I run to my friend and yank the rings off with ease. His wrist and ankles. He stops screaming and fall forward into my arms. Blood starts pouring out of his he cries as I hug him.  
_

_"Shh. It's okay." I say rubbing his back but I stop when I feel wetness. I look on his back and see a big red spot. I look at the wall and see a knife sticking out._

_Now it's silence. I can't hear him cry, I can't hear him breath, and worse of all, I can't hear a single heartbeat. Now, I start crying._

I shoot up my bed screaming and found two of my best friends in my room.

"Hey, you okay?" I hear Kendall ask. I face him. He's okay. He's not dead.

"Oh KENDALL!" I tackle him in a hug. "You're not dead!"

"Yeah... I'm alive." He says awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" Logan ask. Logan. I unwrap my arms around Kendall and face Logan.

"Logan! You can talk!" I smile.

"Uh huh... what's going on?"

"And Carlos," I say facing him. "I-I'm..." I don't know what to say. I'm just so happy that all my friends are safe. Mostly Carlos. "I'm just so glad you're here."

"Are you okay?" He ask.

"Are you having nightmares again?" Kendall ask worriedly.

"Yeah, and it was so scary. It's like I was living in a horror movie!"

"Tell us about it." Logan says and I tell my entire nightmare from start to finish.

**Done! What do you think of that? Oh no! He has one more day left! What will James do? Well, review! Any other small ideas for the next chapter? Okay review! Later!**


	10. Misunderstanding and Unexpected Traitor

**Hey guys! What's up? OMG I can't believe it! This chapter finally came! I mean, this event has been playing in my mind like, forever. Well, the ending part was in my mind. After I got that settled, I end up fast forwarding myself for the next sequel. Yep. There's gonna be a sequel. Well, ttyl at the end. See ya at the end! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

Tomorrow. Tomorrow it's going to happen. What's going to happen? I keep on staring at him again. Come on numbers! Increase! Push forward! Do something! Anything but count down! Ugh! Forget it! It's hopeless! Carlos' going to die and I can't do anything to help him. If only there's a way to see into the future.

I told the guys about my nightmare and it's not really what I expected. I expected comfort. Kendall gave me that, Logan gave me that... kinda. After I told them, Logan ran and hid all of the knives and any dangerous items in the apartment, then he came back to the room and join Kendall for my comfort. As for Carlos, he freaked, he actually thinks that it's really going to happen.

In the morning, I put my sweatshirt and sweatpants on and slip on my shoes. I grab my iPod and drop it in my pocket. I walk out the door.

When I step out of the Palmwoods, I put my ear buds on and jog around the block. I see people getting into their cars, about to go to work and school buses passing by. Other people are walking to their destination. Some even stop to say hi.

I stop and look at my playlist. I end up making playlists for different events in life, like a song list for exercise, relaxations, sad songs, happy songs, etc. Now, there's a new list. Songs for my job. Like songs about saving people. I press on that list and play.

There are lots of songs in that list. Songs that I barely listened to or songs that's not really my type. Songs in there, like 'Savin' Me' by Nickelback, 'Save You' and 'Gone Too Soon' by Simple Plan, and 'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace. Wow, I'm a mess. I don't think that half the songs in my list are about saving people, it feels like half of them are about... not being able to. It's too late. Oh well. They help me though.

Now, about Carlos. He has about more than 24 hours left. Not sure. I could only see the date. It's not going to change into a timer until it hits that day. What will happen? Man, I can't stop thinking about that question. It keeps frantically playing over and over. Well, at least it's better than the nightmare that's playing over and over. Never happened before, but-oh no. It just did. Okay James. Calm down. It's not real. Don't robber is not the murderer. But what if he is? Carlos is going to die. I need a gun or something that can kill from afar. If I do, I can find the robber and kill him earlier. Even i I see him touch a bit of Carlos. Wait, how about Jasmine? Does she care? Well, I guess she does. Okay, maybe I will shoot somewhere, like a leg or an arm! Wait, can that kill? Did Logan mention to me something about embolism? If you shot someone, that could happen. I don't know. I should have payed attention to him.

I look around for someone to save. No one. Perfect! I smile.

A hear a faint whine. I yank my ear buds off and the whine gets louder. A small dog. I look around and see a puppy walking alone. It's crossing an empty street. It's walking slowly, like it's sick. I look into its eyes. Seconds. A hear a car horn. Time to run to the rescue. I sprint to the street, jump, catch the little dog, and roll off the street to the other side. I land on the grass, roll into a ball with the puppy in my arms. Usually when I see a pet on the street, about to get hit, I would grab it and run. I glance over my shoulder and see some cars passing by. I glance back at the puppy in my arms.

"You okay buddy?" I pet the puppy. "Are you lost? Who's your owner?" I look around for a collar. Nope. No collar. Now what? There's no animal shelter around here. It's like a mile or so away. It starts to whine. I feel its forehead. It's warm. "No vet here." I say. I stand up and decided to take it home, hoping Logan will know what to do.

Later when I walk to the Palmwoods, I have to hide the puppy under my sweatshirt to keep Bitters from seeing it. I look weird, but I gotta do something. I successfully made it to the elevator and went up. I get the puppy out of my sweatshirt. "Don't worry. My buddy Logan will take care of you." I coo to the puppy. The elevator opens and I was about to walk out when I see Camille and Lucy talking. They see me and look down at the puppy.

"Aw! How cute!" Camille says. " What's its name?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. I just found him."

"Wait," Lucy says, "I thought Bitters has a no-dogs-allowed policy."

"He does, but fortunately, he didn't see this little guy. But unfortunately, this little guy might have a fever."

"Well, maybe Logan can help." Lucy says. "Maybe be can help."

"Yeah, I hope so." I say and walk out of the elevator as the girls walk in. I turn around to see them and look into their eyes. Great.

"Later girls." I say as they wave goodbye to me.

When I open the door to 2J, I see everyone's having breakfast. They faces the door.

"Aw!" Carlos says. "A puppy!"

"He's red." Kendall says. "Maybe blue. Something is wrong."

"Who, the dog or James?"

"James." Katie says. "He can't see animal's aura."

"No, I can see animal's aura's too." Kendall says. He can? "Which is strange."

"He's sick." I say as Logan stand up. I place the small pet in his arms. "I just saved the little guy from the road."

"Uh, James." Mrs. Knight says. "How did you manage to bring that dog up here?"

"It's easy. It's called sneaking."

"Well," Logan says. "all we need right now is to give it a comforting bed and a wet cloth."

"I'll get the wet cloth." Kendall says pulling his seat out and walk to the bathroom. Logan carries the dog and gently set it on the couch.

"Are you going to join us for breakfast, James?" Katie ask. Sure, I'm pretty hungry.

I glance at Carlos to see how much time left. Even thought it only has numbers 2222013 over his head, I still-

"I think I just lost my appetite." I mumble.

"James, this is breakfast!" Kendall says walking out of the bathroom with a wet cloth.

I face Carlos again and see the numbers disappear.

"Hey James," Carlos says. "Why are you pale?"

"Uh... what day is it today?"

"The twenty-first." Logan answers.

That's what I'm afraid of. 'Cause I saw 2212013.  
I look into his eyes again and look up.

This is a nightmare. This is horror. Now I see a timer. About fifteen hours left. Date and time of death: February 21,2013, 11:25pm.

"Uh... Carlos?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"Can I see you for a minute?"

He nods as he stands up, pushes his chair back and walk to me. I walk out to the halls with him behind me. I close the door and face my little friend.

"Yeah?"

"What's your plan for tonight?" I ask.

"Uh, I'm going over to the robber's house for dinner. Found out his name is Matthew. Yeah, his nephew is coming over tonight for dinner and maybe teach him how to swing a bat in a gym."

Okay, I'm not going to ask about the bat thing.

"Anything else?"

"No." Carlos shakes his head.

"Can I follow you?" To now where Matthew lives.

Carlos raises his eyebrows. "Something is going on here." He says suspiciously.

"Why do you think that?" I ask innocently.

"You said 'follow'. That means you just wanted to spy. Matt might catch you. You know, he despise spies."

_I've heard._

"Okay then," I say. "How about this, but first off, is your dad in town?"

"Yeah."

"Can you borrow a gun from him and lend it to me?"

He stares at me and slowly backs away from me. "Why?" He ask slowly and cautiously.

Okay, I can't take it anymore. I need to tell him. "Because you're going to die tonight, Carlos!" I burst. Okay, now I regret saying that.

He keeps staring with his unblinking eyes.

"Carlos, it's not what you think!" I say quickly.

He shakes his head slowly and his eyes water. "I thought you were my friend." He whispers.

"Carlos, it's not what you think." I say again.

"You traitor!" He yells and open the door to the apartment and run in.

"Carlos, wait!" I run in behind him. He jumps in the swirly slide and climbs up. I see Kendall, Logan, Katie, and Mrs. Knight staring but i ignore them and jump in the slide and climb up, trying to get him. He got all the way up and I slide back down. I hear the door slam shut.

I look at the others. Logan stares up at the room. He walks upstairs and knock on the door. "Carlos, it's Logan. Open the door, please."

I look at Kendall. "What's going on?" He ask.

"Bedroom. Now." I say.

He nods and turns to the table. "Katie, Mom, watch the dog." He says and walk to me and we run upstairs to our bedrooms.

I push Kendall in first and run in and shut the door. I lean on the door.

"Okay, what's going on with you and Carlos?" Kendall ask sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Carlos misunderstood me. He thinks I'm going to murder him."

"What?" Kendall shoots up the bed. "Why does he think that?"

" I asked him if I can borrow a gun then I end up bursting out that he's going to die tonight."

"Whoa! Tonight!? But we have until tomorrow!"

"I know," I say. "But I just saw his death number and I didn't see digits anymore. I see a timer! I can't take it anymore Kendall, I just burst it out!"

Kendall groans. He pace back and forth. His hand going through his hair. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." I say. "I need a gun."

He stops pacing and stare at me with this disbelief, 'you are crazy' look.

"Okay. How about you go in their room and explain them that it's just a misunderstanding." I say.

"But if I do, I have to explain to them that you have a power to see numbers and Roy and Digit strictly forbids us to tell anyone. It will influence them and other people." Kendall says.

Okay? Now what am I gonna do?

Later...

Okay then. Maybe I should find a gun and secretly follow Carlos to Matt's house and no one will need to know.

In the afternoon after work, I walk home alone. Carlos and Logan ran home, Kendall found his magic door and went in to talk to Roy.

Suddenly, I hear a police siren blare from behind me. I glance over my shoulder and see two-no, three, four, police cars passing by and they're turning to head to the nearest bank.

I roll my eyes. If its Matt, I really need the gun now. I run to the bank and see that the police are there. Some are hiding behind their cars and some run in. I was about to go in to check it out until a police yells, "James, stay back!"

Okay, apparently all of LA knows me now.

"Who's in there?" I ask the cops. "Who's robbing the bank this time?"

"The man who has been robbing since two weeks ago." A female officer says. "We only got his first name, Matt"

Matt. I knew it. I run to the window.

"James, don't!" The officers yell but I ignore them and run in.

There I see Matt with his partner standing in the middle of the room with a gun and a bag of cash. Everyone in the room, adults and kids, stayed down in terror. I look into all of their eyes, seeing that they will live.

"Matt!" I call and the two turn around.

"James?"

His partner holds out a gun and points to me, about to pull the trigger.

"Don't" Matt says to his partner and he lowers the gun down.

"Give me the gun." I order the partner.

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Why do you need the gun?" Matt ask me.

_To kill you tonight if I see you touch Carlos_ I think then say, "For future purposes"

He nods at me and turn to his partner. "Give him the gun!" He yells and I walk over to them and snatch the weapon out of his partner's hand. I put it in my pocket.

"Why did you do it? We got Jasmine some help, so why are you still doing this?"

Matt stays silence, not saying a word, after about a few seconds, he give the bag to his partner and run out the other door, which is also crowded.

"You want to escape?" I ask. "Follow me."

He runs back to me and I lead to the front. I open the door and the cops back away. I glance over my shoulder at the adults and kid who help hostage. There numbers are still good. I turn back to the front and walk out.

"Don't worry." I say. "I know him. He's good, but you guys have to take care of his partner in there." I jerk my thump to the door and walk away with Matt behind me.

When we're far away from the scene, I stop and face Matt. He glares at me.

"Were you spying on me?" He ask coldly.

"No. I saw police there and see what's going on."

"Okay, well, thanks for saving my butt. I would've gone to prison." He says and turn around, about to walk away.

"Wait!" I snap and he turns back around. "Carlos is coming to your house, right?"

Matt nods.

"Why?"

"I invited him for dinner."

Okay, sounds, normal and safe enough but... "Okay, but if I see you-" Matt interrupts me.

"You know I hate spies and eavesdroppers!" He yells.

"I know, but still. If I know you harm him or see you have your hand of his little head, I will kill you."

"You will kill me? Ha! You meant that metaphorically. Okay, whatever." He says and walk away and I didn't stop him. I have no reason to follow. I'm going to follow Carlos tonight.

"Hey." I hear Kendall's voice from behind me. I turn around and smile at him.

"Just came back from your little trip to the magic door to nothingness huh?" I say.

"What did I miss?" He ask and look down then back up at me again. "And where did you get a gun?"

"I just got out of a robbed bank full of people held hostage." I say.

Kendall raise his eyebrow in confusing and look behind him and all around then he turn to me. "How long have I've been gone?"

"Around ten minutes or so." I answer.

"I thought so, and why do you have a gun?"

I look down at my pocket there the handle and then butt of the gun is shown. "For future purposes." I say.

Later that night, I sneakily follow Carlos to Matt's house. No one knew I went besides for Kendall. I got my gun in my pocket ready to go. As Carlos walk inside I stay outside and hide behind a big, thick tree. After about what feels like hours, I sneak behind the tree to see what's going on inside. I've been doing this the whole entire time and it feels like nothing dangerous or hazardous is going on in the house! All I see are the lights on all of downstairs and about three or four shadows moving, making it looks like silhouettes. I don't think it's normal.

Most of the time, I see them at dinner and shockingly, I see Carlos actually... calm. That's not normal either!

I poke my head out for maybe the fiftieth time and this time I see three shadow. The image of them seems a bit clearer but not enough. It's all a little blurry.

Then the image is clear. There is Carlos, Matt and a boy about in his preteen. The boy is clueless, looking away to the kitchen or TV. Carlos is standing on the right side near the couch as Matt stands. I see something in his hand. I see a baseball bat. He raise the bat as Carlos ducks! Oh no. I get out from behind the tree and grab the gun and point. Not sure who or where I'm going to shoot, I panic when I see mat takes another swing and I pull the trigger.

The bullet flies in lightning speed and crash to the windows, shattering it and it hits, all in a nanosecond.

I lean on the tree and sigh in relief. "Yes." I say quietly.

I look back at the house with a smile. I'm so glad at my achievement. Then my smile falls when I see the scene. I let out a loud gasp when I realized who I really hit.

I hide behind the tree again and drop the gun. And then I run away in panic.

It all makes sense now. His number decrease from 18 days, I thought it was Matt who caused it. Then it decrease in less than a week, meaning I'm close to the truth, then it changed to one day, meaning I'm planning and then change into a timer, meaning it's going to happen. All of that, I blame Matt, but really, all along, I've should've blame myself.

**Done... uh... I don't think I could speak after that... uh... OKAY! Well, there's going to be a sequel. Yes, that means none of the BTR are dead :p. And yes, and if you realized the pattern, then okay, good. But just in case, who do you think has the power this time, who will he be saving, and do you know his power? Well, review!**


	11. Press Rewind

**Hey guys, sup? So, I read your reviews for the last chapter and let's just say, all of you are close. Well, no more talking lets beginning and end this cause I'm itching to start the third story!**

I keep running and running. What else am I suppose to do? I just freaken shot my best friend! How? I aimed for Matt! I had good aim and accuracy in my nightmare when I aim and hit the button! Wait, I guess I didn't aim. I was too scared and freaked out that I just pull the trigger out of fear. I'm going to go to jail! Hope nobody saw. But how about the gun? It has Matt's partner's fingerprints on it... and mine's! I'm gonna go to jail, unless I hide the evidence. I knew I should've worn gloves so my fingerprints won't stick on the gun. I stop and feel my pockets. Oh no. The gun's not there! Oh yeah, I dropped it and ran. I've got to go back and retrieve it. If the police or someone finds it, I'll go to prison. But what if they didn't find it? Maybe I won't go to prison. They'll only find the bullet and I never touched the bullets so I'm fine. I won't be thrown in the slammer. I turn around and run as fast as I can back to Matt's house.

Suddenly, I bump into someone on the way. It's Kendall and Logan. Oh no.

"Hey James." Kendall says. "Where are you going."

"Uh nowhere." I lie._ Somewhere. _I say in my head. I need to head to Matt's house so I can get a gun before I get caught.

Then I hear sirens blaring. Oh, I knew it. Cops- wait, those aren't cops. Then an ambulance drive's heading to Matt's house.

"Oh no." I whisper to myself. "It's too late."

"James," Logan says sternly and suspiciously. "What did you do?"

I didn't answer. I just stand there before them, hanging my head down shamefully. I hear footsteps running pass me and I look up and see Kendall is still there.

"James," Kendall says in the same exact tone as Logan. "What did you do?"

"Kendall, I could explain." I say. " I was-" I try to explain, but he grab my arm and pull me to Matt's house. We stop on the sidewalk, facing his house, staring appallingly at the scene before us.

The ambulance is on the curb and a police car is on the driveway. Paramedics run inside with a stretcher and a gurney standing near the ambulance. I see Matt and a boy and a woman standing on the threshold as I see a paramedics walking backwards out the door carrying one side of the stretcher follow by another holding the other end. Then I see Logan running out behind them. I see a policeman walking around looking for evidence. Really? Already? Then I see officer Garcia coming out of the passenger's side of the police car running towards the paramedics and staring at someone who's now put on a gurney. I try not to look at the person on the gurney because I already know who it is. But I did. I stare. He has a big bloody white bandaged patch on his shoulder and an oxygen mask on along with wires. His eyes are barely open and I try to look into it but I didn't. I can't.

I bet his eyes are filled with fear and betrayal. The fact that his best friend had hurt him.

All of a sudden, I'm burning up. I look at the police and see that he's near the tree. The same one I've been hiding. As he looks around I feel the heat getting stronger.

"James," I hear Kendall says. "Are you okay?"

I was about to nod, but why lie? I can't hide. He'll know I'm not telling the truth. Plus, he can see auras and he can see me red, so why ask if I'm okay? I shake my head no. I'm gonna go to court and they'll say I'm guilty. No lawyers, no nothing. And all my friends will be against me.

I'm guilty.

I'm a murderer.

Oh, not again. I murdered two people. My brother and now my best friend. And I'm guilty.

I face my boyfriend in shame. He looks at me sadly and I start crying. He can't now. But yet, he already does. He could solve the puzzle and he will immediately know that he's dating a murderer.

He hugs me. "Its okay. Carlos is going to be okay."

I cry harder. "No he's not!"

"Okay, yeah. His death number is almost time. I'm sorry James. There's nothing we could do. Don't worry. We'll bring Matt to justice and sentence him to prison til death."

Now I can't stop crying. He can't blame Matt because he's not the murderer. I am. And if he knows that it was me, then he will dump me.

Kendall, your boyfriend's a murderer.

I didn't go to the hospital afterwards. I'm too ashamed. I'm a murderer and I don't think Carlos want to see me. I still can't stop crying. I'm afraid that the police will find the evidence and see that it was me and Kendall will find out and break up with me. Yeah. That's my greatest fear yet. My green-eyed lover dumping me.

Right now I'm laying on my bed. Kendall and Logan are in the hospital. It's not eleven yet. It's only like ten when Kendall dragged me home. Now it's like thirty past eleven. Carlos will be dead in any minute.

"James, hey. Get up."It's Logan."What are you doing? Stop bawling in your pillow and let's go!"

"No!" I shout. " I am not going to the hospital!"

"Listen James. I can help you." He says.

"If you can redo everything then I'll agree to go with you." I cry.

"Dude, just get up."

"Dude! You're boyfriend is gonna be dead in minutes! What are you doing here? There's nothing you can do!" I yell then turn my head to stuff it in the pillow.

"James! Get up off your butt! I need to show you something!"

"If it's Carlos' corpse, no thanks." I muffle.

I feel a pair of hands forcefully pulling me off the bed. I hit the floor face down with a thud. I groan at the pain.

"Stand up." Logan says with authority.

I disobey him. "No."

The next thing I feel is someone grabbing the back of my shirt and pull me up. Logan's grunting and groaning like he has difficulties. He finally got me on my knees.

I look up at him. "What do you want?"

"To show you something." He says and I slowly stand up. After I did, he wrap an arm around me with my hands by my side.

"What are you doing?" I don;t know why, but I feel really uncomfortable when he's this close to me.

Logan looks away from me. "Rewind!" He exclaims. What is he doing?

All of a sudden, I see our background moving like a movie on TV rewinding. I can barely see anything. The background around us is now a moving blur. Then it stops and I see that I'm outside on the sidewalk and not just that, I'm at Matt's house. I face the house and see shadows again then I see Matt and Carlos inside. Matt with a baseball bat. Oh no. Then I see myself hiding behind the tree looking at the scene.

"Why are you showing me this?" I ask Logan. Then I realized something. I gasp. "You can time travel?"

"Not exactly." He says then shouts, "Pause!" Then points to the tree. "Look."

I look back to the tree and see that I was pointing the gun to the house in panic. Everything is paused.

"If you're wondering," Logan says. "You can say I'm like a universal remote. Now go find the bullet and grab it snatch the gun away from yourself."

I already pulled the trigger? I shrug my shoulder and run to the other me. I snatch the gun from my other one's hand and look at the window. I see the bullet stop frozen in midair about to hit the window where Carlos is standing. I run to it and grab it and run back to Logan. He smiles at me and pull something out of his pocket. White elastic gloves. He puts it on.

"I'll take that." He says and reach for the gun and the bullet. I give it to him.

"Now what?" I ask.

"You'll see." I gives me a wink and then he yells out, "Fast forward!"

Then the background is moving again. I'm then back in my room. I look at the clock and see that it's 11:30, the same time I left.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Let's just say, I have a power of my own. Kendall can see auras, you can see death numbers." I'm a little shocked that he already knows. Should I be worried?

"Yeah, I got my powers after Carlos did."

"Really?" I ask. "What's his powers?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you or anyone else because you'll end up telling him and he'll be all excited and tell me in the present. So you have to find out for yourselves. Oh, and don't tell me what I can do."

"Okay... uh, future Logan." I say.

"Kendall's coming up. I gotta go."

"Oh, okay. Well, thank you for saving Carlos."

"You saved him James." He says. "I'm just here to help. Besides, I can't live without my Carlitos again. Well, bye James."

"Bye Logan."

He nods and shouts, "Fast forward!" Then he disappears.

I smile. Nice. So Logan has a power too. Wonder what Carlos' will be.

The door opens up and there is my beautiful boyfriend. "Oh, there you are James. I thought you were at Matt's house with Carlos."

"Oh, I was." I hope Carlos is safe. "So, where's Carlos?"

"Oh, he's at Matt's house. Do you remember?"

"Oh yeah." I chuckle. "How about Logan? Where is he?"

"Downstairs taking care of the puppy you saved this morning."

"Oh, okay," So I guess everything is back to normal.

"Why are you asking all these strange questions?"

Should I tell him? Logan didn't tell me I shouldn't tell Kendall. I guess I should.

"Well, I found out that all four of us will have special powers."

"Really?" He sounds amazed.

"Yeah, and after me, Carlos will have some kind of power, not sure what though. But I do know Logan's."

"Oh really? What can he do?"

"Let's just say, it's kinda what Shane could do."

"Time travel?" Kendall guess.

"Something like that. And he saved Carlos!"

"What! Really?" He says happily then frowns in confusion. "Wait, I don't get it."

I chuckle and sit on the edge of the bed and pat a spot next to me and Kendall comes over and sit and I tell him everything that happened.

* * *

The next day we all are in Rocque Records singing our new song, "Like Nobody's Around." As we're singing, I face Carlos and see that his number is back to normal. I can't help but smile. Then I turn to Logan who's next to him. He catches my stare and stares back all confuse. But he's smiling.  
Kendall said that Logan is now very orange, saying that he's highly confuse on why I was smiling and staring at him. And Carlos is just back to his yellowy, pink self. I'm glad.

**Done. How was that? Well, you got a little sneak peak of the future of Logan there. Yay! Everything's back to normal! But the story is not over yet! Ha ha! Well review. **

**Oh, and have you heard BTR's new songs, Like Nobody's Around, Cruise Control, Feature You, and the full version of Shot in the Dark? I love them all! I can't get Cruise Control and Like Nobody's Around out of my head! lol! Well, later!**


	12. Completed Missions and Crystal Clue

**Sup guys. AHH! This story is almost over! Then on to my new story! The third sequel to this! Haha! Sorry, I;m too exited. I just got my fav book of all time: Light by Michael Grant. Love love love it! Okay, no more of me, now on with the story!**

He's on top. And I'm on the bottom. We're both finally enjoying this. I'm on my hands and knees as he keep thrusting. We moan in pleasure. He gets out of me and I plop down on my stomach. I shift to my sides to face his shiny emerald eyes. We're smiling at each other.

"You're back." He says.

"Well, everything's back to normal." I say. "Carlos is safe and I'm not a murderer."

Kendall chuckles. "Well, I won't be dating you if you were a murderer. But all of those were accidents."

"True." I say as I cover us in the blanket and turn off the lamp.

* * *

I exits the bathroom after a shower and combing my hair and changing. I stop as I see Kendall standing there staring at the closed door of our bedroom. I turn to the door and see my magic door. The black door with green numbers printed on it with its white shimmering glow. Finally! I was wondering when that would appear. Wait, Kendall could see that?

"James." Kendall says not taking eyes off the door. "There's a new door shimmering. It just appeared a second ago. Is that yours?"

"Yeah." I nod. "But you can see it. Usually I would see a white door when we enter together."

He faces me and says, "Roy told me about this. He says that if both of us sees a white door with rainbow glow on it, that means he wants to talk to both of us. But if both of us sees a black door with green numbers, that means Digit wants to talk to both of us."

"Okay." Now I'm exited. "Let's go!"

He smiles at me and I walk over and we hold hands. We walk to the door and I open it. I look down, seeing a dark hole. I look back up at Kendall.

Then I say, "Oh, warning: When you jump in and land, it actually hurts."

"Really?" He shrugs. "When I go through Roy's door, I'm fine."

"Well, it's different with this one." I say then smile and he nods, saying that he's ready enter. I look back down and we jump in.

We fall and landed hard on my side with a thud. Ow! Not again!

"James, are you alright?" Kendall ask laughing. How is that humorous?

I turn on my back, trying to find him laying next to me, but he's not laying. He's standing. I look up and see him standing next to me, offering a hand.

"Ha, landing didn't hurt at all." He says chuckling.

"Did you land on your feet?" I ask.

"Yeah. I fall inside of nowhere a lot that I learn how to land on my feet. Even if I miss and land on my sides or back or whatever, I felt do pain."

Great.

I grab Kendall's hand and he pull me up. I look around for Digit and found him next to me.

"Hi Digit." I say.

"Hi James. Kendall." Digit says.

"So, why did you send us here?" Kendall ask.

"Well, James had completed his mission."

"I did?" I ask then I throw my fist in the air. "YAY!"

Kendall laughs. "I did that too until I realized there more parts to it."

I lower my arm as my face falls. "What? There's more?"

"Yep." Digit says. " Kendall had completed part 1, which is helping you get your colors back after your grieving with Shane." Oh yeah. "And he had completed step two which you help him on. Step two was teamwork."

"It was easy to complete step two." Kendall says. "Remember at the pool when we were watching over Carlos or aura colors and changing numbers?"

"Yeah."

"Then I see Scarlett and you tell me what's her number. That's pretty much how you complete step two."

"Wow, that was easy." I smile at Kendall then I turn to Digit. "So, am I on part 1 or what?"

"You are in 2, just like Kendall." He says. "The thing you guys did at the pool with Scarlett, you both completed it at the same time. You completed step one after saving Carlos."

I them frown at the last part. Save Carlos? I didn't save him. Logan did. I just hurt him and future Logan came to the rescue.

"That's true James." Digit says. "But it was Logan's help that help you save him. You see James. In the future, since Carlos' dead, Logan spend months grieving and upsetting for his loss and he de-friended you and never talk to you again. He was about to move to a new apartment or wherever until his door came and one of my friend got him his power and the first thing he did was go back in time to that exact day when you shot Carlos to fix it."

"If he doesn't want to talk to James anymore," Kendall says. "Why did he help."

"Because not only did he want Carlos back, he wanted his best friend back but feared to encounter you."

I nod in understatement.

Then I see another person appearing next to Digit. It's Roy. They look a bit alike. Not sure how or why. Their faces kinda looks alike.

"Hey Roy." Kendall and I say.

"Hello boys." Roy says.

"Okay, back to the subject." Digit says. " Now, you both are in step two. Now for step three. If you guys are aware, Carlos will have a power."

I knew it. I knew he will. But I wonder, what can he do?

"Yes Kendall," Roy says. "You guys will have more partners. Two more to be precised: Carlos and Logan. But Carlos will have his powers soon. Not sure when. That will be decide on one of my other friend that will be helping him. Her name is Crystal."

"That will be your step three boys." Digit says. "After Carlos have his powers, it's his job to inform you, and by you, I mean James, what he sees.

"So, Carlos' power involves a crystal?" I guess. "Like he can see through crystals or whatever?"

Roy and Digit chuckles.

"No," Roy says. "But he will see something."

"Think of a crystal ball." Digit says.

Then we disappear and found ourselves back into our rooms.

It's around seven. I'm in the bathroom combing my hair. I stop and stare at my reflection. Then I glance into my reflection's eyes. I look up over my reflection's head. Nothing. No numbers. Is it true that I can't see my own numbers? Or maybe the numbers are like vampire, where they can't see themselves in mirrors. I can't see them in the mirror and Kendall can't see his aura in the mirror. Maybe Carlos will be the same. He can't see what he can see in a reflection.

Then my mind clicks back to the clue.

A crystal ball. A crystal ball. What does that mean? It's shiny and a sphere. That's all I could think of. By just observing it...

Observing. Wait... what can you see in a crystal ball? Seeing the future! That must be Carlos' powers! It must be! Wow, if it is, that will be very helpful. I think Carlos has to inform me what he sees so I can save someone! Yes!

_Knock knock._

I walk out the bathroom and out of the kitchen. I see Kendall carrying a laundry basket full of dirty clothes. I see Logan on the couch reading.

Someone knocks again and Kendall place the laundry basket on the dinner table. I walk towards the door to open it but Kendall beats me to it and opens it.

All we can do was stare.

There is Carlos being held by the back of his shirt collar by Matt. I can see in Matt's face that he's pissed. I look down at Carlos and see he has an innocent face on, with an innocent grin_.  
_

Oh Carlos, what did you do this time?

**Done! lol what do you think Carlos did this time? Well, just wondering, what do you think? Okay, so the next story of this is called "Nightmares in a Seer". Well, review.**


	13. Retelling Their Stories

I found Carlos and Matt at the door. Man, Matt looks pissed. What did Carlos do? Spy on him again? That's pretty much the only reason why he's mad. Is it?

"Hey," Logan says over to the couch. "Carlos. Matt. What brings you here?"

"To return _this_ to you." Did Matt just call Carlos an_ it_?

"Hey," Kendall snap. "Our friend is not an item!"

"Sorry," Matt says calming himself down. "When I get irritated, I tend to be rude."

"Okay, well, why won't you take a seat?" Logan offers patting a seat next to him and Matt let go of our little friend and walks to the couch. Kendall, Carlos, and I follow.

"Okay, now what happen?" I ask taking a seat next to Logan as Matt sits on the other side of him. Kendall sits next to me and I see Carlos is still standing. I face my boyfriend and he scoots over and I did too so Carlos can sit next to his Logan. He takes a seat between Logan and me.

"What's your guess?" Matt ask.

"He was spying on you again?" Kendall ask. "I mean, that's the only reason that caused you to be irritable."

"Yeah, and-" Matt says

"Hey!" Carlos interrupts. "I told you I wasn't spying on you. I just accidentally bumped into you on the streets."

"Oh, so it's just like the time you _ accidentally _turn a corner and spied on me when I was robbing a bank."

"It's not just like that-"

"Wait, wait!" I yell, interrupting Carlos. "Back up a bit." Because I just caught something. I guess my hypothesis is close from the truth and that also click my mind back to some reasoning at the beginning. "What's this about a bank?"

"Uh, it's nothing." Matt says. He's trying to cover the evident up.

"No," Kendall says. "When you said Carlos was spying on you when you're robbing a bank, what do you mean?"

Matt let out a sigh of defeat. " It was two or three weeks ago. The sky was deserted with stars. I was robbing the bank nine days in a row now, trying to help Jasmine get the help she needed. I was finding out a way to get in closed bank while my partner was all acting stupid saying he sees a falling star. I fell for his joke but he wasn't playing then I saw a shooting star. I didn't know why, but I end up wishing for one day, Jasmine will get well. After a minute, we finally got in. Alarms were blaring. When I got out after getting the money, I stole a car with my partner. I can hear the cop cars getting closer and closer. I was about to get in until I saw someone standing right in the corner, watching."

"It was Carlos, wasn't it?" Logan says.

Matt nods and continue his story. " Yeah, I found him standing there in the corner, holding what looks to be a phone."

"That was an iPod!" Carlos correcting him.

"Whatever." Matt says. "anyways, I thought that was a phone. I thought he was the one who called the cops. I keep glaring as my partner yells at me to get in the car. Then Carlos catch my glare. I told my partner I'll be right back and walk over angrily at him."

"I freaked out." Carlos says. "I ran. I didn't do anything wrong! And yet, there he was, chasing me about five blocks and I hid behind the abundant restaurant. I thought I was safe. I didn't see me chasing me anymore so I thought the close was clear so I walk out but found him behind me. "

"I got pissed." Matt continues. "He was spying on me and I thought he was calling the police on me. I didn't believe him when he said he didn't until he show me his iPod. I was about to get him off the hook, but I didn't want that. I needed a way to get money. So I threaten him to give me some every night. If not, I would kill him."

"It was true." Carlos says, trembling a bit. "He had a gun."

"I also threaten him not to tell anybody. If he did without my permission, he'll be killed."

"That's true."

Matt looks up at the wall clock. "Well, I got to go. I'm helping my wife with dinner." He stands up and walks out the door without a goodbye.

"Okay..." Logan says. "I'm gonna take the dirty laundries down before it stinks up the place." He stands up and retrieves the laundry basket and walk out the door.

Well, I got all the answers I needed. Now we know what happen the night after I found Carlos' number in the morning. Wait, but how about yesterday? When Carlos was at Matt's house?

"Okay," Kendall says. "So... how was your trip to Matt's, Carlos?" He seems to know what I'm thinking. I guess that's what he wants to know also.

Carlos shrugs. "It was normal. I went with James but he stayed outside. Not sure why though."

_You really don't wanna know_. I say in my head.

Carlos continues. "All I did there is help with dinner and have dinner there."

"That's it?" I ask raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Then why did I saw Matt swinging a bat to your face?"

Carlos laughs. "He was teaching his nephew a technique to swing a bat."

"Well, his nephew wasn't paying much attention." I say.

"I know, so he decided to teach me how to swing something just in case I found a robber or a thief in our apartment. I was practicing dodging just in case the thief tries to hit first." Oh! So that's why he was dodging that bat! "Then I went home, but found out you weren't outside anymore. where did you go?"

_I was going time traveling with Logan to prevent myself from shooting you._ I say in my head. Then I say out loud. "Home."

* * *

I found my door again and Kendall and I went in.

"So, was our guess correct?" Kendall ask Digit. "Is the answer that Carlos will have the power to see future events?"

"That's right." Digit says. I knew it!

"Have you talked to Crystal about when Carlos will be getting his powers yet?" I ask.

"Not yet."

"Really?" A sneaky smile creeps on Kendall's face. What is he thinking about? Oh wait, I know that look. He's planning something.

Digit frowns. "No, Kendall. Don't." He warns.

"Why? It will be hilarious!"

"No, it will give him false hope." Digit says.

"False hope?" I ask.

" Carlos will eventually find out- no, scratch that. Carlos already knows that he will have a power someday, since he already knows Kendall has one. If you do that, he will think that he has the power to see the dead. Which it's not."

Oh, now I know what he's thinking! I smirk as I think about how it will turn out.

"No James." Digit says. "Don't help him on it."

"What can go wrong?" I ask. "I mean, I'm the one who's gonna do all that work!"

Digit didn't answers. He sighs. "Fine, go enjoy yourselves in the morning." He says and we are back in our bedrooms.

**Done! Yes! This story is OVER! So what do you think is James and Kendall planning to trick Carlos? Okay, so Carlos is already psych to have his powers but Kendall and James is going to trick him, making him think he can see ghost. So, what do you think it is? Review! Now, time to work on "Nightmares in a Seer." Bye!**


End file.
